PD Te Amo
by Rasen
Summary: ¿Alguna vez se preguntaron el verdadero significado tras la palabra Te Amo?¿En alguna ocasión pensaron que ese simple sentimiento podría llegar como una impasible tormenta, dispuesta a cambiar el rumbo de sus vidas? Seguramente es algo que nunca pasó por la mente de ninguno de aquellos divertidos hermanos; sin embargo, ahora debían hallar la forma de afrontarlo y continuar adelante
1. Acto 1

Sí, sé lo que están pensando muchos de los que me leen y han venido a dar aquí por azares del destino: ¡Joder!, ¡¿ya ha subido otra nueva historia cuando no ha acabado las otras que tiene?!. No los culpo, yo misma me echo algo como eso en cara, pero empecé a escribir este AU hace justamente ocho días después de que alguien me invitó a leer un fanfic de Onepiece (también AU), enamorándome de él como quinceañera de rancho y renovando mis ansias de escribir algo sobre este maravilloso mundo pero llevándolo a un "contexto un poco más real". No sé cuántos caps vayan a ser, la verdad planeo hacerlo exageradamente de 40 caps (si le imaginación y el romance rinden lo suficiente), así que no se espanten demasiado.

Ahora pasemos a aclarar ciertas cosas. Como por ejemplo que dentro de esta historia ocuparé OC provenientes de mi fanfiction de Onepiece, Los Ocho Reyes del Paraíso. ¿Por qué? Pues para evitarme seguir creando más OC y porque se me hace más práctico. Eso no quiere decir que no saldrán más personajes del mundo de Oda, claro que saldrán, todos los que se me permita meter xD

Y sin más, espero disfruten el primer cap de este naciente AU! La verdad es el primer AU que hago en mi existencia de escritora, por lo que no sé que tal quedará, pero bueno, ya ustedes dirán :3 Sin más, saludos, besos y abrazos!

**Acto 1**

**Se abre el telón: Romántico Carmesí**

Corría hasta donde sus pequeñas y cortas piernas se lo permitían. Avanzaba sin siquiera percatarse que hacía más de dos cuadras atrás había dejado de reconocer sus alrededores, inmiscuyéndose en una zona posiblemente peligrosa, al menos para alguien de su edad. Sin embargo, era algo que no le importaba porque poseía asuntos mucho más importantes de los cuales ocuparse.

La respiración empezaba a tornarse dificultosa mientras el costado derecho de su estómago empezaba a dolerle punzante y crecientemente. No demoraría en disminuir su ritmo de huida, no faltaría mucho para que se viera en la obligación de detenerse y descansar. Pronto lo que más quería evitar se hizo realidad.

No sabía si considerar como suerte o desgracia el detenerse frente a aquel mini supermercado. Aunque bien podría ser la segunda opción, ya que aquellas amplias puertas de cristal no anunciaban ni la entrada ni salida de nadie. Estaba allí completamente sola observando cómo el cielo se teñía de un intenso anaranjado.

—Ungh…Seguramente…se quedaron muy atrás…-espetó con cierto problema. Su respiración era inestable y el pecho mismo le dolía con sobremanera. ¿Hacia cuantas horas había empezado a correr sin rumbo fijo?-.

Sus sentidos se mantenían alertas, incluso en aquel estado de cansancio. Permitiéndole así darse cuenta de inmediato cuando su suerte al fin había sido echada por el drenaje.

La rudeza del suelo le recibió sin amabilidad alguna, empolvando sus ropas y estropeando su ondulante cabello carmesí. Sus muñecas se movían, luchaban por desprenderse del agarre, pero todo era inútil. Su fuerza era superada con creses y el peso adicional que reposaba sobre su pequeño cuerpo no le permitía hacer demasiado.

—¿Crees que puedes hacer menos a todos solamente porque tu padre tiene todas esas influencias?¿Es que acaso no sabes a qué es lo que se dedica, eh? –amenazó secamente aquel niño, con una mirada afilada y repleta de odio. Era imposible ocultar esa aversión que sentía al contemplar a aquella infante-.

—¡Yo no he hecho nada! –reclamó de inmediato. Si bien sentía un inmenso miedo por haber sido atrapad por aquel grupo de niños, no deseaba que ellos lo supieran. No quería que se dieran cuenta de que en cualquier momento rompería en llanto-. ¡Así que déjenme en paz!

—¡Ni soñarlo! –agregó un segundo. En su mano derecha descansaban unas brillantes y enormes tijeras, unas a las que les darían un espléndido á mejor que empecemos a cortarle el pelo lo de una buena vez antes de que él llegue.

—Andando –animaba un tercero-.

Cerró los ojos de golpe, no deseaba mirar lo que estaba a punto de suceder. No es que apreciara su cabello lo suficiente como para llorar ante su pérdida, pero aquella situación se había venido repitiendo desde hace bastante tiempo atrás que resultaba más un recordatorio no sólo de su propia debilidad, sino también del destino que le había sido dado sin así desearlo.

¿Llorar?¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando se es apenas una niña que teme por las represalias que pudieran llegar a tomar las personas hacia ella? A su edad simplemente le era imposible ocultar el miedo y el anhelo de ser salvada ante algo que no deseaba que ocurriera.

Había dejado de prestar atención a su entorno, había ignorado por completo las palabras de cada uno de aquellos niños que le habían acorralado y por lo tanto había sido incapaz de escuchar aquel milagro tan ansiado.

—Ey, ¿estás bien?

—¿Ah? –esa voz no la reconocía, no formaba parte de sus memorias. Aunque claro, tampoco ayudaba a que conservara sus ojos cerrados-. ¿Y…esos chicos? –miró en todas direcciones sin hallar a nadie más que aquel que aparentemente la había salvado-.

—Se han ido –comento sin darle mucha s vueltas al asunto. Tampoco parecía importarle los buenos modales que hasta había empezado a hurgarse la nariz sin descaro alguno-.

—¿Tú los...derrotaste? –la respuesta posiblemente era la más obvia de todas, pero igualmente le cuestionó al pequeño niño de mirada vivida y cálida-.

—¿Estás bien? –evadió el cuestionamiento y simplemente contraatacó con otro. Ella continuaba tendida sobre el suelo sin señales de quererse levantar-.

—Umm…Sí –respondió con pena. Demorando un poco en ponerse de pie y desempolvarse un poco-. G-Gracias…-expresó desviando su atención. Jamás había sido buena con los agradecimientos y mucho menos cuando éstos iban dirigidos a los extraños-.

—No deberías…andar sola por estas calles –decía con inocencia el crío. A saber de dónde había sacado aquel polo helado que literalmente engullía por completo-.

—L-Lo sé…Simplemente paseaba, es todo.

—Tengo muchos, ¿quieres? –alguien parecía no mantener mucha atención en las pláticas por demasiado tiempo. Ya había sacado otro tema a colación que ni al caso. Seguramente era de los que se perdían mucho-.

—¿Una paleta? –parpadeó confundida ante el ofrecimiento del pequeño moreno. ¿De dónde sacaba todas esas paletas? Empezaba a mirar con sospecha el pequeño chaleco rojo que portaba-.

—Shaben…delishiosas…-si continuaba comiendo polos helados como hasta ahora seguramente se le congelaría pronto el cerebro-.

—Jamás he probado una de éstas…-aquel simple comentario provocaría en el moreno una reacción tanto graciosa como inesperada. Había escupido lo que aun quedaba de sus preciados helados justamente en el rostro de la pobre niña-. ¡Debes estar bromeando, ¿no es así?! –había cosas aun más sorprendentes en este mundo que ser un alíen venido del mundo exterior-.

—¡Es la verdad! –soltó avergonzada. Alguien en casa se encargaba de controlar el consumo de productos con altos niveles de carbohidratos. Y claro, las golosinas estaban estrictamente prohibidas-.

—E-Eso…es horrible…

Quitó el envoltorio de aquella paleta de chicle de menta con lentitud, como quien abre el regalo más preciado y caro de toda la historia. Era un suceso nuevo en su joven existencia, uno que deseaba disfrutar al máximo.

Trago saliva pesadamente, el momento de la verdad se acercaba. Podía sentir los latidos de su corazón acelerándose. Estaba nerviosa y al mismo tiempo sentía que podía hacer cualquier cosa. Lo que estaba a punto de hacer era considerado como un crimen en su hogar; pero sabía que resultaría ser el pecado más dulce de todos.

En el instante en que probó su sabor supo que había conocido otro significado para paraíso. Sí, aquello estaba más allá de lo que sus sentidos podían imaginarse. Realmente era delicioso e incomparable. Era como una experiencia religiosa.

—¡Deliciosa! –podía escuchar el canto de los ángeles recitando un bello soneto a su lado-. Esto sabe mucho mejor de lo que me imaginaba. Es un manjar de dioses.

—Shishishi…Eres muy rara…Nunca antes había conocido a alguien que no hubiera probado una paleta de hielo.

—Lo sé…Soy muy extraña…-agachó su mirada relamiendo con enorme aprecio su amada paleta-. Por eso todos se burlan de mí…

—Ser raro no es malo –comentó casual el pequeño mientras sostenía aquella enorme y tierna sonrisa. ¿Cómo un mero desconocido podía ofrecerle mejor trato que aquellas personas que le conocían desde que era una bebé?¿Por qué era tan estúpidamente frágil como para ponerse a llorar por el buen gesto del extraño?

—L-Lo siento…-se disculpó secando sus lamentables lágrimas. Sin embargo, detuvo su tarea en el momento en que sintió aquel simple y tierno contacto sobre su cabeza. Si bien era algo brusco en su intento por acariciar su cabeza y reanimarle, realmente no le importaba-.

—Buena niña –dijo nuevamente con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja-. Si tienes un problema, yo me encargaré de patearle el trasero…Shishishishi.

—Umm…G-Gra…Gracias…-sus mejillas le molestaban, ardían y le incomodaban. Para ella era imposible notar aquel tenue tono bermellón cubriéndolas rápidamente sin condolencia alguna. Él había dicho algo innecesaria y vergonzosamente caballeresco-.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que su mirada se perdió en el vacío de su reflejo?¿Por cuánto más se mantendría hundida en las memorias de su pasado? Tal vez era un viejo y mal hábito, pero no le desagradaba en lo más mínimo. Lo único que provocaban sus momentos de introspección eran otorgarle una pequeña sonrisa.

El tono ambarino de su aguda mirada quedaba de maravilla con el tono blanquecino de su piel y el tono llamativo de su cabello. Uno que igualaba sin problema alguno al rubí más puro y codiciado. Su flequillo ocupaba la mayor parte de su frente poseyendo mayor talla justamente en el centro, característica que se repetía a los costados de su rostro.

Su cabellera era lo suficientemente larga para llegar sin apuro alguno hasta su cadera, sin embargo no era algo que apreciara demasiada la pelirroja, por lo que su rizada cabellera se hallaba sujeta en una alta cola de cabello con lo que parecía ser un listón negro que de alguna manera hacían parecer un par de orejas de conejo un tanto caídas.

Un chaleco tono vino sobre su blusa alba de largas mangas. Una falda de tablones cuyos tonos negros, carmesís y blancos iban tanto en horizontal como en vertical. Y aquellas mayas negras desplazándose desde la punta de sus pis hasta más allá de donde estaba permitido mirar, conformaban el peculiar uniforme que ahora tenía que portar tras el nuevo inicio escolar.

—Realmente no me termina de gustar todo esto, pero no tengo más elección…-suspiró con cansancio tras acomodar el pequeño moño amarillo que debía usar alrededor de su blusa-.

—¿Ya está lista, señorita? –interrogó una de las tantas mucamas de la casa-.

—Ya lo estoy –respondió la aludida sin voltear a verla-. ¿Está papá?

—Él ha tenido que salir por asuntos de trabajo. No ha podido quedarse. Me ha pedido que le comunique sus disculpas.

—Muchas gracias –sonrió con ligereza. Eso ya era cosa de todos los días, tampoco era algo para quejarse en realidad-.

—El desayuno estará listo en breve, así que no demore en bajar –dijo como último antes de salir-.

—Si tan sólo pudiera volver a verlo…las cosas serían mucho mejor…-si bien ya estaba lista para bajar y tomar su desayuno, había optado inesperadamente por tumbarse sobre su gran cama matrimonial. Parecía estar removiendo algo bajo la almohada de su cama-…Hoy empezaré a ir a una nueva escuela. Será un fastidio seguramente, pero no importa, todo estará bien, ¿no es así? -comentaba animadamente mientras miraba con gran cariño aquel pequeño calcetín a rayas que en apariencia no resguardaba nada de sustancial valor-.

No había demasiado que apreciar por la ventana, sin embargo, prefería distraer su atención en las callejuelas atestadas de tráfico matutino donde los padres corrían al lado de sus pequeños para llegar pronto al colegio. Y si bien las casas pecaban de sencillas, no dejaban de ser bonitas y bastante hogareñas.

Apenas llevaba un par de semanas desde que se mudó en aquel vecindario, uno que distaba demasiado del lugar que le vio nacer y crecer. Incluso si alguien le echara en cara que había dejado una lujosa y codiciada ciudad para vivir, ella simplemente pensaría que estaba loco y que sólo se dejaba llevar por las frías apariencias.

—¿Y ahora qué es lo que te pasa a ti, eh? –cuestionó con hosquedad el pasajero adicional que le acompañaba y que justamente estaba sentado frente a ella. Aquella limosina era simplemente lujosa, cómoda y bella-.

—Nada en particular, ¿por qué la pregunta? –se giró hacia él, hacia aquel pelirrojo de mirada intimidante y que llevaba puesto el mismo uniforme que ella, sólo que en versión masculina-.

—Sólo que tienes un semblante de tonta. Creo que hasta te ves más boba de lo usual –soltó con saña y con esa sonrisa burlona sobre su rostro-.

—No creo que te dejen entrar con esa pinta de vándalo que te cargas, hermanito –expresó cordialmente, con esa sonrisa resplandeciente-. Que yo sepa esos lentes de mecánico barato, así como esos labios pintados como si fueras miembro de una banda de rock ochentera, no creo que te sirva más para que todos te señalen y te acusen de profesar alguna religión satánica.

—¿Me lo dice la mocosa caprichosa que sigue guardando esa basura como si fuera lo más preciado de este mundo?

A las hermanas había que respetarlas y de ser posible, encadenarlas y mantenerlas lo más lejos posible. Aquel hermano imprudente calló, fue silenciado no porque así lo quisiera, sino más bien porque ahora se encontraba teniendo un acercamiento muy íntimo con la ventana del automóvil. Alguien había subestimado no sólo la elasticidad de la pelirroja, sino también su fuerza. Sí, lo había estampado contra el cristal en una simple y rápida patada.

—Me pregunto si habrá cosas interesantes en la escuela. ¿Existirán clubs? De ser así, ¿a cuál me uniré?

—M-Maldigo el día…en que te enseñé a defenderte…-existían errores que te asediaban por siempre y que podías enfrentar, pero el fallo que él cometió lo llevaría a la tumba si continuaba desafiándole de esa manera-.

Agradecía enormemente que fuera primavera. Solamente en esa época del año podía apreciar en su más grande esplendor las numerosas y vistosas flores de cerezo, entregando su esencia y colorida naturaleza a todos aquellos que tuvieran unos cuantos minutos para apreciar la belleza que se plasmaba a lo largo de aquel prolongado y empinado sendero que conducía hacia la más prestigiosa preparatoria de la ciudad.

No podía negar que estaba emocionada al pensar en todas las personas que conocería y con las que interactuaría a partir de ese momento. La idea era tanto fascinante como aterradora. No obstante, existía algo que le motivaba enormemente, la misma que le orilló a apoyar totalmente la idea de su padre cuando habló de mudarse a una de las ciudades de Grand Line.

—Al fin estoy aquí –sonrió llena de confianza y con aquel maletín pendiendo sobre su hombro-.

—Ey idiota, no vayas a meter la pata, ¿entendido? No quiero que me avergüences –allá estaba su hermano recuperado a su lado, echándole riña con la mirada-.

—Espero que disfrutes tu vida escolar, hermanito –sí, aquella sonrisa derretiría naciones enteras, pero a él le provocaban unas náuseas marca demonio-.

Aquel hermano avanzó sin más, no iba a estar esperando a su hermana por más tiempo y menos cuando ella se había puesto a admirar toda la edificación en la que pasaría tres años de su fugaz juventud. Prefería pasar de esas patrañas sin importancia y concentrarse en dirigirse hacia la dirección de la preparatoria para que le informaran sobre el aula a la cual debía dirigirse.

—Ese hermano tonto, siempre queriéndose ver como el macho alfa –suspiró con desgano-. Es hora de iniciar mi vida escolar. ¡Estoy segura de que podré encontrarlo! –lanzó para sus adentros con esa llama ardiendo dentro de su corazón como si de un incendio se tratase-.

Decir que era grande y espaciosa era quedarse corta de descriptiva. En realidad era un colegio que no solamente gozaba de buenos ingresos por parte del Gobierno Mundial, sino también había tenido la suerte de contar con un excelente arquitecto que la diseñara en medida y elegancia correctas. Era no solamente un templo de conocimiento y aprendizaje, sino también una edificación digna de admiración y resguardo nacional.

Los jardines eran simplemente exquisitos, gozando desde pequeños rosales hasta de árboles de cerezo. Unos que se veían mucho más glamorosos que los que delineaban el camino a la preparatoria. En ese momento no le quedó más que admitir que todos los rumores sobre ese colegio eran ciertos.

Transitaba hacia la entrada principal, ya bastante alejada del portón negro que limitaba el acceso no sólo a los foráneos sino también al alumnado que osaba en llegar tarde. Así mismo ignoraba totalmente las miradas de los chicos con los que se topaba y que extrañamente les provocaba un tenue sonrojo. Para ellos no sólo era una chica atractiva, sino también poseía todos los atributos físicos para desatar las más bajas pasiones de aquellos hormonales hombres.

—¿Dónde se supone que está la dirección…? –su primer día y ya se había perdido, ¿no era genial?-. Se supone que se encuentra en el tercer piso, pero no veo más que salones –la escuela misma quedaba dividida en cuatro pisos, mismos que quedaban así dependiendo el grado del cuerpo estudiantil. La última planta era para las actividades de los clubs-.

—¿Hay algún problema, señorita? –al fin había aparecido un maestro frente a ella, o eso era lo que pensaba-.

—Disculpe, ¿dónde está la dirección? Es que creo que me he perdido.

No solamente era alta y con un cuerpo escultural que hacía palidecer al suyo, sino también era bella y a su parecer desprendía un aire intelectual y amable. Su cabello largo y oscuro resaltaba sus ojos tono agua marina.

—Así que eres nueva –sonrió con gentileza-. Soy la maestra de arqueología, Nico Robin, encantada. Yo misma te llevaré a tu nuevo salón de clases, así que no te preocupes. El director me lo ha pedido personalmente.

—Lo agradezco enormemente –sonrió con gratitud. Al fin su suerte estaba retornando. Su futuro estudiantil nuevamente lucía brillante y prometedor-.

Hela allí, frente a la puerta de su salón de clases lista para hacer su gran entrada triunfal y demostrar todos esos buenos modales que su padre obligadamente le inculcó. Sólo le restaba correr esa puerta corrediza y conocería a sus compañeros de curso.

—_Bien, respira profundamente. Este es el momento que tanto esperaste, no debes fallar, debes hacerlo como lo practicamos anoche_ –le decía a su yo interna con vehemencia. Literalmente se estaba echando porras desde el inconsciente-. Todo debe ser perfecto.

La perfección era un término que no muchos concebían del mismo modo. Era así mismo algo que no era alcanzado fácilmente por las personas. Era para la gran mayoría un anhelo inútil que causaba tremendos dolores de cabeza.

Ni siquiera había corrido la puerta para mostrarse ante el maestro y su nueva clase, no había hecho prácticamente nada más que darse ánimos, no había siquiera podido decir nada para hacerse notar. Todo había ocurrido tan rápidamente que ni siquiera ella misma lo había visto venir.

Su mundo giró abruptamente, cambiando su punto de observación y obligándole a apreciar el impecable techo. También el suelo le había recibido de forma eufórica, como si le diera un gustazo el contemplarla tan de cerca.

—¡¿Pero si serás idiota….?! –a un carajo los buenos modales y la femineidad, había que poner en su lugar a la persona que había osado en irrumpir su entrada y estropear de por vida su primer día de clases. ¿Pero quién demonios se creía para salir corriendo del salón sin prestar atención?-.

No pudo continuar insultándole, no porque le faltara vocabulario o careciera de ideas, sino más bien porque se había quedado totalmente muda tras cruzar sus ojos con aquella alegre y relajada mirada.

—Un…m-momento…

Sus doradas pupilas danzaban hilarantes, como las hojas al compás del viento. Era como si frente a ellas estuviera la respuesta que más ansiaba solventar. ¿Cómo podía alterarse por esos ojos negros, por esa mirada llena de inocencia, como si ignorara por completo la falta que había cometido?¿Qué era lo que le había enmudecido?¿Sería acaso esa enorme sonrisa, esa que era imposible no notar y admirar por lo contagiosa que podía llegar a ser?¿Sería tal vez por su rostro? Hasta donde podía apreciar no existía algo en él que lo hiciera terriblemente especial o lo suficientemente llamativo para enamorar a toda mujer que se cruzara en su camino. ¿O lo era ese curioso sombrero que no parecía querer soltar sin importar que atentara contra las normas de la escuela o que combinara absolutamente nada con el uniforme?

—Shishishishi…¿Qué es lo que haces ahí tirada? –preguntó con una curiosidad innata, como si ignorara que él había causado su caída y que justamente ahora se encontraba literalmente sobre ella, evitando caer gracias a sus manos y rodillas-.

—Digamos que…ocurrió un accidente poco usual…-¿a dónde se había ido todo su enfado?¿Ya no le importaba estropear su gran presentación?¿Por qué parecía ser que su mente se hallaba totalmente en blanco?-.

—Me llamo Monkey D. Luffy…Shishishi…-allí estaba nuevamente esa sonrisa, esa que le era inconfundible. La conocía mejor que nada en este mundo. Jamás podría olvidarla porque esa cálida y tierna sonrisa era uno de los tesoros más grandes que ella poseía-.


	2. Acto 2

¡Hola pequeñas criaturitas! ¿Pensaron que no la iba a actualizar? Pues qué mal, porque si lo voy a hacer, cada domingo como las otras dos historias que subo aquí. Ya a menos que por razones como falta de tiempo, ideas, internet o pc, no pueda subir como prometí. Gracias a la personita que le ha dado Follow a mi historia lol Quizás entraste a mi perfil y viste todas las historias que tengo y decidiste prevenir a estar entrando a checar si ya subí algo XD Tú muy bien.

Sin más, espero les guste este capítulo, la verdad es que hago mi mejor esfuerzo por que haya algo de comicidad, pero tampoco soy una experta lol. Besos y abrazos a todos, tengan un espléndido inicio de semana!

**Acto 2**

**Primer día y la aventura da inicio**

Hubiera deseado admirar aquella carismática sonrisa por un poco más de tiempo. Sin embargo, era un capricho que no le iba a ser concedido; alguien ya se había encargado de arruinar el mágico momento. Sí, el profesor a cargo ya había aparecido, saludando con amabilidad a la recién llegada. No tenía más remedio que ponerse de pie y entrar intentando ocultar sus carmesí mejillas.

El grupo de compañeros excedía fácilmente a los veinte alumnos, por lo que era una experiencia nueva para ella. Ahora debía memorizar más nombres de los que usualmente acostumbraba.

—Mi nombre es Shina, estoy encantada de conocerlos. Espero podamos llevarnos bien y ser buenos compañeros a lo largo de este curso –expreso con clase y elegancia, manteniendo siempre una impecable sonrisa-.

—Muy bien, Shina-chan, sé bienvenida a nuestra hermosa clase –comentó el profesor, señalando al fondo a la derecha, justo a la ventana-. Por favor, toma asiento allí.

—Entendido –atendió al pedido del profesor y tomó asiento en la brevedad posible. Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, especialmente por parte de los hombres quienes veían en su nueva compañera una posible conquista. Estos hombres y sus hormonas descontroladas-.

—_De modo que se llama Luffy…Su nombre es bastante peculiar, pero no importa. Al fin pude encontrarme con él después de tanto tiempo…Aunque parece que él no me reconoce, ¿será porque tiene mala memoria o solamente se estaba haciendo el interesante? Maldición, estoy actuando como una cría de quince años y no debería ser así. Shina, tranquilízate, esto es lo que querías, ¿no? Entonces compórtate como la mujer de diecisiete años que eres _–y aunque intentaba darse ánimos y respuestas que pudieran justificar el comportamiento del moreno, simplemente no terminaba de convencerse a sí misma, cayendo en ese abismo de profunda e inclemente desolación. Tanto fue su lapsus de abstracción que no se dio cuenta de que la clase había terminado y que ahora literalmente estaba siendo rodeada por los chicos de la clase-.

—Shina-chan –se atrevió a pronunciar uno de los tantos chicos que se habían desplazado hacia el pupitre de la joven-.

—_¿Y si alguien lo golpeó muy duro de pequeño y por eso tiene lagunas mentales?¿Alguien tendría el corazón para golpear a un chico tan noble e inocente como Luffy? ¡Si es así me encargaré de ponerlo en su lugar!, ¿quién se cree que es para golpear a mi Luffy? _–en un momento de notoria lucidez se percató del camino que seguían sus pensamientos. No llevaba más de media mañana desde que se topó con aquel chico y ya lo había fichado como suyo. ¿Realmente estaba bien de la cabeza o la primavera al fin había tocado a la electrificada puerta de su corazón?-.

—Nos preguntábamos de dónde vienes, Shina-chan –agregaba un segundo-.

—_¿Y si tiene novia? Un hombre como él simplemente no puede ir por la vida solo, seguramente hay muchas mujeres que van detrás de él y su hermosa sonrisa. ¿Y si es un mujeriego sin corazón! No, él no puede ser como el resto de los hombres…Él me salvó ese día y me hizo probar uno de los grandes placeres de esta vida…_-si bien nadie podía saber qué era lo que pensaba, sí podían apreciar con claridad el semblante de la chica. Su rostro ahora lucía adorable gracias al sonrojo de sus mejillas y a esa mirada brillosa, llena de inocencia; era como admirar a una damisela aguardando el regreso del hombre amado-.

—¿Shina-chan? –al fin alguien notó que la chica pasaba totalmente de ellos. De vez en cuando había chicos inteligentes entre el grupo-.

—Ah, lo siento –se apresuró a decir. Debía dejar de seguir perdida en Luffylandia o nada bueno le traería-.

—¿Cuántos años tienes Shina-chan?¿De dónde vienes?

—¿Por qué decidiste venir a esta preparatoria?¿Tienes hermanos?

—¿Me podrías decir cuáles son tus medidas?¿Qué clase de hombres te gustan?

—Tengo diecisiete años de edad, vivo justamente en la zona centro de la ciudad. Vine aquí por cuestiones de mi padre y tengo un pequeño hermano mayor –respondió ignorando claramente las últimas dos preguntas-.

—Si quieres puedo mostrarte la escuela, seguramente tienes curiosidad de ver las aulas –se ofrecía amablemente uno de los chicos. Los hombres eran tan fáciles de leer, al menos para ella-.

—Me encantaría conocer la escuela, pero de momento me ajustaré al ritmo de los profesores. Según escuché aquí yacen los maestros más exigentes del Nuevo Mundo, Grand Line y Nede –soltó con emoción. Alguien parecía ser un ratón de biblioteca-.

Para su suerte la siguiente clase al fin iba a dar inicio. Y sin duda quedó sorprendida que en cuanto entró aquel alto profesor todo mundo quedó en total silencio. Nadie miraba en otra dirección que no fuera la pizarra.

Esos afilados y dorados ojos eran capaces de callar hasta el más valiente. Y aunque llevaba la cabellera larga, agarrada fielmente en una trenza, no parecía existir nadie que le dijera a aquel hombre que lo que estaba usando estaba fuera de sitio.

—Abran sus libros en la página 45. Quiero que lean y hagan un resumen conciso de la idea principal del tema. Cabe mencionar que la siguiente semana tendremos un examen parcial de lo visto en estas dos semanas –acomodó su negro sombrero antes de proseguir. Incluso su ropa compartía el mismo tono, solamente su corbata bermellón se había salvado. ¿Es que acaso era el rey de la oscuridad dispuesto a traer el caos y la destrucción al mundo?-.

—_D-De…ninguna manera…puede ser esto cierto…_-su lápiz había caído con el dramatismo de la escena romántica más trillada dentro de las películas de amor. Ella conocía a ese hombre y él había sentido su mirada encima-. _¡No lo mires a los ojos, no lo mires, finge que lees, finge que lees y seguramente no se dará cuenta de que lo conozco! _–y aunque había sacado su libro le fue imposible llegar a la página establecida antes de contemplar aquella mano sobre su pupitre. El juicio final se aproximaba en el horizonte-.

—De manera que tenemos una alumna nueva –mencionó él con esa mirada siniestra sobre ella-.

—H-Hola…profesor. Mi nombre es Shina, encantada –un tic nervioso se había adueñado de su ojo derecho ante un acercamiento tan aterrador-.

—Ve a la página 45 y apresúrate a terminar –sentenció antes de irse de allí. Todo el alumnado parecía tenerle miedo, bueno, casi todos, el moreno parecía estar perdido en su mundo-. ¡_Él es tan valiente, no se intimida por Baldassare!_

Ahora entendía a la perfección por qué todos se quedaban callados y ponían toda la atención del mundo. Sí, podía apreciar en directo y a todo color el nivel de castigo que aquel profesor de Biología II era capaz de impartir en sus alumnos.

¿A quién le importaba el inmobiliario cuando sobre el suelo se encontraban inconscientes aquellos dos chicos que habían sido callados por el método más espartano de todos?¿Dónde estaba la enseñanza moderna?¿Cómo se supone que pudieran evadir tan tremendos golpes que impactaron de lleno contra sus jóvenes cráneos?

—_¡E-Es un demonio!_ –chilló para sus adentros Shina al contemplar que Luffy había tenido muy mala suerte ese día, al igual que su narizón amigo-.

—Agradezcan a sus compañeros por el adelanto del examen de la siguiente semana –ya tenía aquel paquete de exámenes en su mano derecha, listos para ser repartidos-. Quien obtenga debajo de setenta puntos se encargará de limpiar la escuela con un cepillo de dientes –era sorprendente el hecho de que no tuviera que sonar amenazante ni intimidante para hacer que todos allí se pusieran azules del miedo. Baldassare era una de las leyendas urbanas de la preparatoria, una que muchos no deseaban conocer-.

Podía sentir cómo el alma literalmente se le salía del cuerpo mientras permanecía con la cabeza sobre su pupitre. Añoraba a los profesores particulares que por años su padre contrató especialmente para ella. Sí, deseaba volver a esa buena vida.

—_La vida estudiantil es más dura de lo que me imaginé…Solamente recuerdo haber ido pocas veces a una escuela de verdad. No sabía que los maestros tenían el poder de apalear a sus alumnos. Quizás debería ser maestra en el futuro _–no es como si lo tuvieran, de hecho era algo penado por las leyes, pero en esa singular preparatoria todo era posible-.

—Hola, mucho gusto –se trataba del amigo de Luffy, aquel moreno de nariz larga, envidiable afro y que casualmente llevaba puesto un singular sombrero-.

—Oh, hola –mencionó con frescura-. Me llamo Shina, ¿y tú?

—Usopp –dijo de inmediato-. Baldassare sí que da miedo.

—Lo sé…Y ya nos ha hecho una prueba…_De la que no sabía absolutamente nada…Me pregunto si me dejarían usar algo más que un cepillo de dientes…_-el optimismo ante todo, vaya-.

—Debe ser duro entrar en una escuela cuando el curso ya ha dado inicio, ¿no?

—Algo por el estilo. Pero no tenía más remedio o mi padre se enfadaría –suspiró con fastidio. Realmente había puesto una cara de pocos amigos; era como un asesino serial al que se le había escapado la víctima-.

—Bueno, al menos los demás maestros son más…normales…-no había pasado desapercibida esa etapa psicópata de su nueva compañera de clases-.

—Me alegra escuchar eso –agregó campante y sonriente. Había renacido y dejado esa faceta que atentaba contra la seguridad de todo ser humano que le rodeara-.

—Ashi que aquí es donde stabash…-había llegado Luffy con la boca totalmente repleta de comida. Alguien parecía no poder esperar hasta la hora del almuerzo y se estaba engullendo lo que parecía ser un trozo enorme de costilla-.

—¡Idiota, ¿qué te he dicho de comer en el salón de clases?! –golpear a su amigo no solucionaría su estupidez, pero al menos le daba descanso a su agobiada alma-.

—Mi nombre es Shina –se presentó formalmente la chica. Estaba muy emocionada al estar frente a él-.

—Es un gusto, Shizu –ahí estaba nuevamente cambiándole el nombre a las personas-.

—¿Shizu…? –parpadeó en total confusión. Su nombre era corto y simple, ¿cómo podía confundirlo?-.

—Discúlpalo, pero él siempre es así.

—¿Quieres? –allí estaba el impaciente Luffy ofreciéndole su costillita a medio comer a la pelirroja-.

—¡Imbécil! –era el día de las palabrotas contra el moreno. No se sabía si pecaba de inocente o tonto-.

—G-Gracias…-bien, ahora tenía un pedazo de costilla sujeto entre sus dedos. ¿Se supone que se lo iba a comer?-.

—¡Tira eso! –ahora era Shina la regañada por Usopp-.

—La comida no debe tirarse –mencionaba la oji dorado-. Así que…

—¿Realmente piensas comerte eso? –esa pregunta era más un desafío que nada-. Si lo haces, te daré esta edición limitada de Sogeking, el Rey de los Tiradores –aquella figurita apareció frente a ella, siendo iluminada por algún poder divino-.

—¡Jamás pude conseguir ésa! Solamente me salían las figuras del Cocinero Pervertido –dijo con tristeza. A saber cuántas cajas de chocolate compró para obtener a Sogeking-.

—Entonces, ¿aceptas el reto? –alrededor de aquel recién iniciado duelo florecían las llamas de la competición-.

—Si me como esto, me darás a Sogeking –demandaba con una mirada entre cortada-.

—Así es Shina-chan –Usopp hablaba como todo un gánster empedernido-.

—Todo sea por esa figura de acción de edición limitada –ya se había llenado del valor suficiente para empezar con la dura tarea de terminarse aquella pieza jugosa de carne, una que ya poseía los agentes infecciosos del moreno-.

—¡L-Lo está…haciendo!¡Ella lo está haciendo! –literalmente había gritado como una fan enloquecida contemplando a su más grande idol-.

—¡Ja! Era pan comido –se jactó Shina señalando a Usopp con aquel hueso perfectamente limpio-. Sogeking es mío y con él completo la colección Thousand Sunny –se sentía poderosa, como si hubiera vencido al jefe malvado de alguna organización criminal de renombre-.

—Jamás pensé que serías capaz de lograrlo –confesó el moreno con una mirada seria, como si estuviera a punto de soltar la noticia más dolorosa de todas-. Te he subestimado.

—Nunca debes subestimar a una mujer, y mucho menos cuando hay figuritas coleccionables de por medio.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios estás haciendo, imbécil?! –quítenle la vista de encima a Luffy y devorará todo lo que esté y no esté al alcance de sus ojos-.

—¡Esto ha estado delicioso! –soltó con todo el descaro del que era capaz. Se había escabullido al pupitre de Shina y hallado el tesoro prometido, es decir, su caja de obento. No le duró ni siquiera tres minutos-.

—¡Discúlpate, discúlpate ahora mismo bruto! –para qué eran los buenos amigos sino para hacerte pasar malos y humillantes momentos. Ese era el caso de Usopp.

—¿Realmente…estaba delicioso? –cuestionó la pelirroja observando al chico detenidamente, expectante por su respuesta-.

—Shishishishi…Me gustaría comer más, por favor –esa sonrisa era capaz de demoler los muros emocionales de aquella conmovida chica-.

—Si quieres puedo traerte uno mañana…No tendría problema alguno, después de todo en casa siempre hay comida de más –comentaba con pena la chica, quien miraba con timidez la lustrosa superficie de sus botines cafés-.

—Si haces algo como eso solamente vas a malcriarlo…más de lo que sus dos hermanos han hecho –soltaba el narizón con pesar. Gracias a ello él había que tenido que soportar múltiples episodios vergonzosos. Como ellos no estaban allí conviviendo con él día a día se les hacía fácil echar a perder a su hermano menor-.

—¡¿En serio?! –estaba emocionado. Incluso babeaba de solo imaginarse probar nuevamente aquel suculento desayuno-.

—Claro que sí –al fin estaba mirando a aquel chico. Él era de su misma estatura, incluso apreciaba que no fuera demasiado musculoso. Sus hombros no eran tan anchos como muchos chicos de su edad y tampoco su rostro era tan varonil, pero no le importaba. Por alguna extraña razón le agradaba su físico tal y como estaba-.

—Ya quiero que sea mañana…Shishishishi –a veces podía ser terriblemente lindo-.

—Haré mi mejor esfuerzo –expresó en tono quedito-. _Debo preparar algo incluso más rico que lo que he hecho hoy. Después de todo, Luffy ha dicho que le gusta…_

El día que apenas llevaba unas cuantas horas de vida escolar, parecía traer consigo más sorpresas de las que se pudieran imaginar. Unas que empezaron a surgir justamente en el tercer piso, allí donde los alumnos de tercer grado se encontraban.

El bullicio del cuerpo estudiantil fue cortado de golpe por el profesor de Física III, un hombre temido por su poca paciencia, duros castigos y cuyo nombre envolvía a toda la oscuridad posible.

—Preséntate rápido para que podamos dar inicio a las clases –espetó de mala manera Kuro a la nueva-.

—Bueno, mi nombre es Lynn. Tengo dieciocho años y me gustan mucho los deportes. Espero podamos ser buenos amigos –saludó animosamente a todos-.

Su melena castaña clara permanecía completamente suelta, como si no le importara a su propietaria darle un arreglo adecuado propio de una chica de su edad. Su flequillo medio no era recto, pero tomaba indudablemente la forma de una uve. El resto de su rostro yacía delineado por secciones más cortas de su larga cabellera en capaz.

Las piernas bien torneadas, así como su envidiable cintura establecían claramente que su amor por el deporte era cierto totalmente.

El tono esmeralda de sus pupilas era tan vívido y atractivo que llamó la atención de los chicos. No era un tono de ojos demasiado usual dentro de su colegio, por lo que valía la pena contemplarlo un poco más.

—Siéntate al lado de tu compañera –la mirada del hombre se encaminó justamente al fondo, en la hilera intermedia. El único sitio vacío y que colindaba con dos hermosas chicas que no estaban en lo más mínimo interesadas en su introducción-.

—_¿Por qué tuve que cambiar de colegio al último momento?¿A qué vino ese cambió de decisiones tan repentino? De verdad que no lo entiendo. Podía continuar yendo a aquel colegio sin problema alguno…_-se lamentaba la castaña con enorme pesar. Su perfecta vida le había sido arrebatada de golpe-.

—Hola, mucho gusto en conocerte –le saludó su compañera de la derecha. Esos ojos amatista le miraban amistosamente-. Mi nombre es Vivi, encantada.

—Mucho gusto –respondió su gesto de cortesía con una sonrisa-.

—No te preocupes, él profesor Kuro siempre es así de aterrador. Pero Baldassare es aún peor que él –murmuraba su otra compañera, una despampanante y candente pelirroja-. Por cierto, me llamo Nami.

—Gusto en conocerlas –al menos alguien le hablaba. Ya no pasaría tan mal su primer día de clases-.

—No es común que se transfieran alumnos nuevos iniciado ya el curso –expresó la peli azul-.

—Va a ser difícil que cojas el ritmo.

—No tengo más elección que hacerlo –soltó con cansancio-.

—Supongo que tienes padres muy estrictos –chasqueó la pelirroja-.

—Algo por el estilo –confesó la otra-.

—Ey, ustedes tres, si tienen tantas ganas de seguir charlando dudo que les moleste pasar horas de calidad cuando terminen las clases en la sala de detención, ¿verdad? –sí, sonrió pero como un desquiciado que se había escapado del manicomio-.

—D-De acuerdo…-soltaron las tres al unísono-.

Su primer día escolar había concluido y pese a los obstáculos que se le presentaron, no podía estar más feliz que ahora. Había logrado hacerse de un par de amigos, obtener la figura coleccionable que le faltaba y además, reencontrarse con el chico al que le debía aquel favor de tantos años atrás. Su vida escolar estaba moviéndose en dirección correcta. Ahora nada podía arrancarle esa amplia sonrisa de sus labios o eso era lo que ella creía.

—¿Y esa cara de estúpida?¿Acaso te pasó algo bueno en este día? –su hermano siempre tan tierno y preocupado por su bienestar. Quizás debería arrojarlo en la cañería más cercana-.

—A diferencia de ti, ser incivilizado, he hecho dos nuevos amigos, así mismo mis compañeros de grupo son agradables. Todo es perfecto.

—Eso es hasta que conozcan lo salvaje que puedes ser.

—Hermano, hermano, ¿cuándo dejarás de sentir celos de tu pequeña y adorable hermanita? Ya estás en edad de conseguir a alguien que te domestique y sacar ese odio irracional hacia el mundo.

—¡Tú pequeña perversa! -¿no es lo más puro que hay el amor de hermanos?-.

—Jamás brillarás en sociedad, hermanito –soltó con mordacidad y esa mirada propia de un mafioso-.

—¡Vas a ver de lo que soy capaz cabeza hueca!

—¿Shina…?

Alguien había irrumpido la absurda pelea de aquel par de hermanos, unos que esperaban su transporte fuera de las instalaciones del colegio. La mirada de ambos se posó en la intrusa. Y durante un largo lapso de tiempo ninguno dijo absolutamente nada.

—¡Lynn! –gritó vehemente la pelirroja antes de literalmente arrojarse sobre la inmóvil chica. Esa escena sería glamurosa si en vez de una chica le hubiera caído un chico encima-.

—Preguntaría ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí? Pero creo que por la manera en que estás abrazándome, todo está claro.

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no nos vemos?¿Desde los doce? Ya han pasado prácticamente seis años desde que te fuiste de Nede.

—La verdad no llevo la cuenta de ello. ¿Podrías levantarte? La gente nos está mirando raro, seguramente piensan que somos amantes o algo así.

—Así que estaremos en la misma escuela. Esto cada vez se torna mucho mejor –dijo animosa. Al fin se había levantado y dejado que su vieja amiga se pusiera de pie-.

—Pues eso sí que era una sorpresa totalmente inesperada –espetó sonriente-. Aunque soy un año mayor que tú, de modo que no compartiremos clases en común.

—¡Pero estaremos en el mismo edificio, así que no importa!

—¿Podía ser peor? Ahora el par de raritas se ha reunido en el mismo colegio…Esto debe ser una verdadera pesadilla –chisteó mirando con enfado a aquel par-.

—Me sorprende que no te hayan sacado con esas fachas, Kid. Bueno, se nota que el director se lleva muy bien con tu padre.

—¿Quieres que te vuelva a arrojar por las escaleras como antes? –Kid, era un amor de persona en toda la extensión de la palabra-.

—¿Quieres que te tiña el cabello de rosa nuevamente y que cambie todo tu guardarropa por vestidos de mujer, hermanito? –contraatacó con una tranquilidad abrumadora que haría correr a cualquier ser humano con sentido común-.

—¡Estúpida hermana! –rechinaba los dientes del mero enfado. Ahora su frente chocaba contra la de su hermana. ¿Cuántos años se supone que tenían, diez?-.

—¡Estúpido hermano con complejo de machote! Seguramente ni siquiera sabes besar, estoy seguro que le tienes miedo a las mujeres. Seguramente te gustan los hombres –¿a quién le importaban las apariencias en ese momento? Insultar a su hermano era de sus pasatiempos favoritos-.

—¿Me lo dice la que no ha tenido ningún novio hasta el momento? Seguramente terminarás con un grupo de cuarenta gatos en tu casa.

—Veo que siguen llevándose como siempre…lo han hecho –a Lynn ya no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo aquella escenita-.

—Ahora que nos hemos quitado de encima al pesado y andropausico de mi hermano, ¿qué te parece venir conmigo a casa y comer? Tengo muchas cosas que contarte y tú también debes tenerme al día sobre tu vida –pedía amablemente la chica. A poca distancia de ella se encontraba su hermano, un ser que había perdido todo el color de su rostro y cabellera, alguien amablemente le había golpeado en el orgullo. Seguramente alguien no podría tener descendencia en el futuro-.

—Podrías quedarte sin sobrinos por algo como eso, Shina.

—Siempre está la adopción. Además, adoptar es dar amor a esos pequeños seres que han perdido a sus padres. ¿No es hermoso?

—Sí, entiendo el punto, pero también podría causarle la muerte a Kid si le sigues pegando allí.

—Nada que una petición a mi madre no arregle. En nueve meses seguramente tendré otro lindo hermanito. Ahora que lo pienso no suena a mala idea, ¿cuántos golpes más crees que necesite darle?

—_Kid, realmente siento mucha pena por tu caso…_A como lo dejas, seguramente diez más y le permitirás ascender a los altos cielos.

—Al fin han llegado por nosotras.

—¿Y Kid? –alguien que consideraba a aquel trozo de carne como un ser humano con derecho a la vida-.

—Ya sabe el camino a casa. Es como un perro, ya sabes –alguien ya se había encargado de jalar a la castaña al interior de la lujosa y despampanante limosina-.

—¿Tus padres también se mudaron a la ciudad?

—Para mi suerte y desgracia, lo han hecho.

—Aunque me sorprende que se haya ido de Nede así como así, después del trabajo que le costó instalarse allí –comentaba la castaña sacando de su mochila lo que parecía ser un muffin de chocolate-.

—Hoy conocí a ese chico, Lynn. Es tal y como lo soñé –habló embelesada, como si esa parte ruda que mostró hace rato jamás existiese en ella-.

—¿Te refieres al niño que te salvó hace siete años atrás? –alguien parecía amar comer cosas dulces-.

—Exactamente. Está en mi clase…No podía ser más perfecto.

—Increíble, eso sí que es suerte –comentó con naturalidad-. Yo conocí a un par de chicas bastantes agradables hoy, mañana desayunaré con ellas.

—¿Qué sucede? –el auto se había detenido sin previo aviso, alertando de alguna manera a aquel par de chicas. El chofer descendió de inmediato-.

—Deberíamos salir y ver qué ha ocurrido, ¿no te parece? –Shina y su gran curiosidad-.

No demoraron demasiado en hallar la causa que orilló al conductor a frenar tan abruptamente. Aunque simplemente les costaba un poco el creerlo, no porque fuera imposible de que ocurriera, sino más bien por lo peculiar que estaba resultando ser todo aquel asunto.

Los accidentes pasaban frecuentemente, incluso cuando se tomaban todas las medidas posibles, no obstante, había algo en aquel incidente que no cuadraba del todo. Si bien aquel joven permanecía tendido sobre el suelo sin ningún rasguño, existía algo que captó la atención de ambas chicas.

¿Estaba dormido?¿Realmente lo que escuchaban era la suave respiración del moreno?¿Quién se dormiría en medio de la calle?¿Acaso estaba loco?

—…Está totalmente dormido…-susurró Lynn quien tenía pegaba su oreja sobre el pecho del chico-.

—Seguramente sufre de narcolepsia –la idea de Shina era tan pulcramente sensata que ocasionó cierto pavor tanto a su amiga como al conductor-.

—¿Deberíamos llevarlo a un hospital? –propuso el chofer-.

—Llevémoslo a casa –estipulaba la pelirroja-. Ya cuando despierte se podrá ir a casa.


	3. Acto 3

¡Holaaa a todos una vez más! Bueno, como es domingo vine a amedrentar sus vidas con mi historia, así que espero estén preparados para reírse un poco con mis ocurrencias. Lentamente la historia se va a ir desentrañando, así que téngame paciencia :3. Sin más, no olviden comentar *-*9 Nos estamos leyendo la siguiente semana! Besos y abrazos fuertes quiebra espaldas!

**Acto 3**

**La Familia: Lo bueno y lo malo**

Decir que estaban estupefactas y sorprendidas era quedarse cortas. Realmente no podían creer lo que estaban viendo frente a ellas. ¿Cómo un ser humano de su complexión podía engullir toda esa cantidad de alimento sin inmutarse siquiera?¿De qué manera podía conservar su buena figura si comía como un condenado?¿Es que en algún momento se daría cuenta que no estaba completamente solo en aquel amplio comedor de caoba y que era observado meticulosamente por aquel par de asombradas chicas? Y aunque el festín seguramente no duró más de unos veinte minutos, se ingirió lo suficiente como para hacer que las sirvientas pegarán un grito por saber que esa tarde tendrían mucha vajilla que lavar.

—E-Estoy…impactada…Jamás en la vida conocí a alguien que pudiera comerse lo de diez hombres…-soltó Shina incapaz de despegar la mirada del moreno pecoso que bebía felizmente un vaso de naranjada para bajarse el último platillo-.

—Yo sí he conocido a alguien así…No obstante, no pensé que pudieran existir más personas como él…-ver a ese chico devorar toda esa cantidad industrial de alimento era como ver un unicornio repentinamente-.

—¿Te imaginas los costos mensuales que deben surgir a partir de su alimentación? Seguramente lo venden en las esquinas para salir el mes –Shina y sus comentarios acertados y cargados de buenas vibras-.

—No creo que ése sea el caso, Shina –allí estaba jalando la mejilla de su amiga. A veces se preguntaba por qué tenía semejantes ocurrencias-.

—Esto ha estado realmente delicioso –al fin podían apreciar la voz del muchacho. Desde que despertó no había dicho nada y había sido literalmente atraído por el olor de la comida proveniente desde el comedor-.

—Lamentamos casi haberte atropellado –habló con diplomacia la pelirroja-.

—Iba cruzando la calle y repentinamente me quedé dormido. Soy yo el que lo lamenta –se disculpó el joven pecoso-.

—Detalle, detalles. Lo que importa es que ahora estás bien –agregaba Shina sonriente-. Por cierto, me llamo Shina y ella es Lynn. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Me llamo Portgas D. Ace –respondió con una sonrisa ladeada y bastante encantadora-. Gracias por la comida.

—No hay problema, aquí siempre hay mucha comida –indicaba la anfitriona de aquella enorme mansión-.

—Realmente este lugar es enorme –lanzó un largo chiflido al contemplar con mejor detalle la habitación en la que se encontraban. Alfombra persa tapizando el piso, un largo comedor de fina caoba, vajilla de costosa porcelana y numerosos cuadros adornando las paredes junto con antiguos jarrones-.

—La verdad es que es una casa muy modesta. Mi padre quería algo más familiar y por esto compró esta pequeña residencia –aquel par le observaron con incredulidad. ¿Eso era ser modesto? Entonces, ¿cómo podían clasificar ellos sus hogares?-.

—El concepto de "modesto" que posee tu padre dista mucho del nuestro…

—Tu padre sí que debe estar cargado de dinero –comentaba Ace-. ¿En dónde estamos?

—Estamos justamente en la Prefectura Enies Lobby. Uno de los sitios más seguros de todo Grand Line –informaba la chica-. A pocas cuadras podemos llegar a Marineford e Impel Down.

—De modo que literalmente vives donde la fuerza policiaca tiene su base principal –soltaba Lynn con cierta sorpresa. A esa chica jamás le sucedería nada viviendo por semejante barrio-.

—Maldición, me he olvidado de avisarle a mi tonto hermano dónde estaría hoy. Seguramente está como loco –suspiró el moreno sacando de sus bolsillos un carmesí celular móvil-.

—De modo que tienes un hermano. ¿A que son la cosa más mona del mundo?

—Shina, no eres precisamente la persona adecuada para decir algo como eso –comentaba la otra con un vaso de jugo de naranja en sus manos-.

—Pero si yo amo a mi hermano tanto como mi corazón me lo permite –no demoró en servirse un vaso de refrescante jugo-.

—Ey, ¿Luffy?

—¡_¿Ha dicho…Luffy?! _–los modales estaban de más en ese momento. No es que no quisieran saborear el delicioso sabor de la naranja, sino más bien que ese simple nombre había logrado que ese par de chicas escupieran lo poco que habían bebido. Adiós femineidad-.

—Te dije que te fueras a casa después de clases –regañaba el pecoso-. No me importa que hayas encontrado un escarabajo y estés persiguiéndolo en este momento. Debes estar en casa antes de que el viejo llegue o te dará una buena paliza.

—Un momento…¿Conoces a Luffy? –la mirada de la pelirroja se enfocaba totalmente en la chica-.

—¿Acaso tú también?

—Es justamente el chico del que te hablé hace rato –susurraba la otra-.

—Es que no me mencionaste el nombre. Así que estoy sorprendida –mencionaba la otra observando al moreno que todavía continuaba discutiendo y lanzando maldiciones por celular-. Lo conocí cuando llegué aquí. Nos mudábamos constantemente, así que en la última mudanza, lo conocí. Ya harán dos años de eso –contaba tranquilamente-.

—Increíble. Simplemente no puedo creer esta coincidencia de la vida –su rostro era de total incredulidad. Su futura vida amorosa estaba complementándose con los pequeños detalles de la vida-.

—Ese idiota, ¿por qué tiene que ser un cabezota? La verdad no entiendo cómo pudo existir alguien que se enamorara de él y pudiera ser…-calló no porque se diera cuenta que estaba siendo indiscreto, sino más bien por las miradas de aquel par de chicas. Una estaba llena de esperanzas y felicidad. La otra era adversa, como si quisieran cortarle la cabeza de un solo tajo-.

—De manera que eres el hermano de Luffy –sí, ella era la que lo veía con ojitos de borrego a medio morir-. Él va en mi salón de clases. Aunque sus apellidos no son los mismos…¿Son medios hermanos?

—Realmente no somos hermanos de sangre –sonrió con comodidad-. Lo somos bajo el juramente que hicimos de niños. Si bien no hay lazos de sangre, realmente somos como hermanos de verdad –expresó con una enorme alegría-.

—Que hermoso lazo –felicitaba la pelirroja-. Yo no tengo una relación tan pura con mi hermano mayor. Él es alguien difícil y una piedra con patas cuando de sentimientos se trata –era la primera vez que se le escuchaba decir algo con seriedad. Ella realmente parecía afectada por esa faceta de su hermano-. Es bueno ver que hay quienes tienen una relación como la de ustedes.

—_Supongo que si dejaras de maltratarlo como lo haces, él podría cambiar un poco…Quizás…_

—Bueno, lamento las molestias, pero debo de irme y evitar que mi tonto hermano menor se meta en problemas –agregaba burlonamente. Él se divertía con las ocurrencias de su atolondrado hermano-.

—No olvides visitarnos, Ace-kun –la pelirroja no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de ganarse al hermano mayor. Sí, se llama estrategia de conquista a largo plazo-.

—_Ella es tan perversa como su madre…_-Lynn empezaba a sentir algo de pena por el hermano que sería el centro de las experimentaciones de la pelirroja-. _Se acerca una tormenta carmesí…_

—Gracias por la invitación.

Hacía tiempo que no recorría las curiosas calles de la Prefectura de Arabasta. Había muchas cosas que cambiaron tras su partida, pero al mismo tiempo se conservaban las que guardaban los recuerdos más significativos para él. Al fin su deseo de retornar le había sido concedido, por lo que no podía estar más feliz, especialmente porque no era el único que retornaba a casa.

¿Quién podría imaginarse observar en la actualidad una vieja casona de madera con aquellas míticas puertas corredizas y ese majestuoso porte? Seguramente era la envidia de mucho de los vecinos que allí vivían.

No le sorprendía en lo más mínimo hallar la puerta entre abierta. Ésa era una seña indiscutible de que al fin estaban los tres reunidos al fin.

Su sonrisa era tan amplia como la de esos dos queridos y peleoneros hermanos suyos. Sí, el contemplarlos frente a él, era como revivir esa primorosa infancia que permanecía grabada en sus memorias más preciadas.

—¡Sabo! –gritó el menor mientras se abalanzaba sobre el rubio. Verlo después de dos largos años de separación era lo mejor que le había ocurrido en toda la semana-.

—Sigues siendo el mismo de siempre, Luffy –soltó cómicamente al tiempo que acariciaba la cabeza del chico que por primera vez en la vida no llevaba ese sombrero de paja encima. Seguramente porque acababa de salir y tenía el pelo totalmente mojado-.

—Pensé que llegarías más noche –intervino Ace, saludando a su hermano con un choque de puños. Ambos sonreía de lado a lado-. Al fin estamos juntos nuevamente.

—Lo sé. Pero solucioné mis asuntos antes de tiempo, por eso he llegado con unas cuantas horas de anticipación. Menos mal que Luffy no ha tirado la casa aún –Luffy era muy capaz de eso y mucho más-.

—Yo también me sorprendí mucho al llegar y verla totalmente integra…Como si Luffy realmente no viviera aquí –mascullaba Ace con asombro. Las miradas de los dos se postraron en el pequeño mono que seguía abrazando a Sabo sin intenciones de liberarlo en muchas horas-.

—Espero no les moleste, pero unos amigos han estado viviendo aquí…Shishishi.

—¿Amigos? –preguntaron ambos con suma curiosidad. ¿Quiénes soportarían vivir bajo el mismo techo que Luffy y su golpeador abuelo, Garp?

—Ellos llegarán en la noche…Shishishishi.

Si bien había sido hermoso y motivante observar aquella residencia perfectamente ordenada, limpia y bien cuidada, el sueño había llegado al fin en cuanto se apreciaba lo que unas horas después del reencuentro del Trío Monstruoso, traía como consecuencias.

Aquel ex jefe de la policía no sabía por dónde empezar a golpear, si por su tonto nieto que corría de arriba abajo valiéndose únicamente de una toalla para cubrir su masculinidad o rematar a aquel par de conflictivos jóvenes que estaban peleando por las cosas más triviales de la vida mientras se aventaban cosas de un lado a otro.

—¡Pequeños demonios! –gritó aquel enorme y fornido hombre en cuanto contempló el desastre natural que golpeaba a su casa-. ¡Más vale que estén listos para su castigo pequeños engendros del mal! –no es como si no lo hubieran escuchado, sino más bien que pasaron totalmente de sus amenazas. Esta juventud que ya no entiende ni siquiera con amenazas-.

Y el silencio volvió a reinar en aquella gran casa, no porque esos tres jóvenes hubieran entendido que su forma de actuar era mala e inapropiada para chicos de su edad, sino más bien porque ahora se encontraban literalmente lejos del reconfortarle suelo.

A veces la gente se preguntaba el porqué de algunas situaciones, a veces la gente cometía estupideces por las que merecían ser colgadas desde el techo, permitiendo que la sangre llegara de mejor modo hasta su cabeza para que pensara mejor antes de actuar.

—¡Les he dicho miles de veces que dejen de estar actuando como si fueran mocosos de secundaria! –les gritó con la ferocidad de un león hambriento-. Pero siempre es lo mismo con todos ustedes.

—¿Ya pronto va a estar la cena? Shishishishi –a alguien no le importaba estar colgado cabeza abajo.

—¡Todo esto es tu culpa, cabeza de pepino! –mascullaba furiosamente el rubio-.

—Si no te hubieras exaltado solamente porque me comí esas estúpidas empanadas, esto no estaría ocurriendo ahora, cocinero pervertido –le lanzó el peli verde torciendo el ceño-.

—¡Marimo inútil!

—¡Cejitas!

—¡Calléense de una buena vez ustedes dos! –la pregunta no era de dónde había conseguido aquel abanico enorme de metal, sino más bien, ¿qué era lo que pensaba hacer con él?-.

Los hombres de verdad eran capaces de aguantar hasta las torturas más crueles que se le pudieran ocurrir a su castigador. Pero ellos no eran tan hombrecitos para soportar los repetidos golpes recibidos en sus sentaderas con aquel pesado y asesino instrumento del mal. Podían jurar que aquella zona ardía y dolía lo suficientemente como para que fueran incapaces de sentarse en más de una semana; incluso se atrevían a decir que semejante área estaba sangrando, pero quizás eran meras especulaciones suyas.

—Ahora apúrense para que limpien la casa y preparen la cena, ¿entendido? –esa mirada tan seria y cargada de hostilidad hizo a los tres responder sin chisteo alguno. Incluso el moreno había sido incapaz de salvarse del castigo marca diablo auspiciado por Garp, el Demonio-.

—Tengo hambre…-las tripas del pobre Luffy parecían estar gritando como si estuvieran siendo asesinadas. No parecían clamar por comida-.

—Un buen día de estos tu abuelo va a asesinarnos.

—Es tu culpa cabeza de fosforo –chisteaba Zoro intentando zafarse de sus ataduras-.

—¡Carne!

—Jajajaja. ¿Pero qué demonios les ha ocurrido a ustedes dos? –cuestionaba el recién llegado. Sabo había ido a comprar unos cuantos comestibles en compañía de Ace-.

—Parece que el viejo les dio tremenda paliza a los tres –el pecoso no podía soportar las ganas de soltarse a reír por la desgracia de aquellos tres chicos-.

—¿Ellos son tus hermanos, Luffy? –preguntaba el ceja espiral a su viejo amigo-.

—Shishishishi. ¡Así es! Han regresado al fin y ahora vivirán con todos nosotros.

—Soy Sabo y él es Ace, gusto en conocerlos.

—Soy Sanji, y él estúpido cabeza de césped a lado mío, es Zoro.

—¡¿A quién le llamas cabeza de césped, imbécil?! Deja que te agarra para darte tu merecido –esos dos ni siquiera atados desde los pies hasta el cuello eran incapaces de mantenerse quietos; ya estaban literalmente intentando morderse el uno al otro, a causa de que era lo único que poseían libre-.

—Tus amigos son muy graciosos, Luffy –comentaba sonriente el buen Sabo-.

—Parece ser que no vamos a aburrirnos aquí, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué les parece si esta noche hacemos una fiesta? Mañana es sábado, así que no hay problema –sugería el rubio mirando a ese par de amigos de su pequeño hermano-.

—No suena mala idea –fiesta en el lenguaje coloquial de Zoro, significaban grandes cantidades de alcohol gratis-.

—Me encargaré de los bocadillos –para Sanji aquello era sinónimo de chicas guapas divirtiéndose y corriendo a sus brazos para llenarlo de piropos y caricias-.

—¡Carne! –Luffy no necesitaba mayor interpretación-.

La felicidad era un platillo que no se les podía dar a todos, especialmente a un deprimido y abandonado cocinero, uno que se había esmerado tanto en preparar bocadillos deliciosos, para al final sólo recibir el agradecimiento de aquellos hombres. Él había nacido para complacer a las damas no a un grupo de barbaros.

—No es justo…Yo quería que vinieran chicas hermosas…Dulces mellorines a las cuales atender…Pero sólo están esos asquerosos hombres que solamente saben hacer tiradero y comen de forma desordenada y asquerosa –allí estaba Sanji el abandonado, en una esquina haciendo semicírculos sobre el piso de la sala-.

—Ey cejitas, deja a un lado tu estado de niño violado y trae más alcohol –no era una petición, era una orden clara-.

—¡Cállate pedazo de imbécil! Yo no obedezco órdenes de hombres primitivos como tú que se pierden con solo ir a la tienda de la esquina –le gritoneó a todo pulmón-.

—¡Cocinero pervertido!¡Sólo piensas en mujeres! Maldito depravado.

—¡Al menos a mí me gustan las mujeres! Empiezo a creer que tu relación con el sake es algo más que mero gusto por el alcohol, marimo enfermo –le gruñó el otro con furia-.

—Ese par realmente son todo un espectáculo –Sabo estaba bastante complacido con aquel vaso lleno de un poco de vino rojo-.

—Parece ser que mi hermano no está hecho para aguantar demasiado alcohol –Ace miraba al despreocupado Luffy tendido sobre el suelo, soñando con quién sabe qué cosas. Seguramente con montañas de comida y ríos de salsa, ya que estaba babeándolo todo-.

—Umm…Otra orden de carne por favor…Sí, también quiero más carne…

—Bueno, de alguna manera u otra volveremos a ser como antes, ¿no Sabo?

—Aunque somos tres años mayor que todos ellos. Lamentablemente no estaremos en la misma escuela.

—Pero tenemos el fin de semana y las tardes para recompensar todo eso, ¿no lo crees? –la idea del rubio no estaba para nada mal-.

—Sabes Sabo, hoy pasó algo muy curioso por la tarde.

—¿Te quedaste dormido a media calle y casi te matan? –las bromas de Sabo siempre dando en el clavo-.

—Aparte de eso.

—¿Entonces? –el semblante de Ace se veía un tanto pensativo y serio, algo no muy común en su persona-.

—Hoy conocí a una chica…que me parece un tanto conocida.

—Ace, no me sorprende escuchar eso de ti. Siempre dices algo parecido cada vez que encuentras una mujer bonita en tu camino –se burló-.

—No es ese el caso. Sino más bien siento que ya la he visto de antes, pero no puedo recordar de dónde…

—No le des más vueltas al asunto, si lo has olvidado es seguramente porque no es importante.

—Bien podrías tener razón.

—Olvídalo, olvídalo, mejor sigamos disfrutando de nuestra pequeña fiesta –ya había chocado su vaso contra el de su querido hermano, haciendo un pequeño brindis-. A disfrutar nuestros últimos dos años de universidad.

Era increíble lo rápido que el tiempo volaba. En un simple parpadeo la tarde había sucumbido y ahora se podían apreciar las pequeñas estrellas alumbrando el amplio cielo de la ciudad. Era un fenómeno hermoso, uno que podía ser apreciado fácilmente gracias a la enorme ventana con la que gozaba su pequeña pero cómoda habitación.

Hacía pocos minutos que había salido de ducharse por lo que la toalla aún permanecía entre sus manos, secando su larga cabellera desde la punta hasta su cabeza. Aquella labor siempre había sido cansina en exceso, pero no le quedaba mayor opción si no deseaba amanecer con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y el pelo hecho una total maraña.

—¿Has disfrutado el baño, Lynn? –alguien había entrado a su habitación sin su consentimiento. Tampoco es como si lo necesitase, después de todo ella era su madre.-

El carmesí de sus ojos era vibrante y al mismo tiempo trasmitía una enorme amabilidad. Compartía con su hija el tono de cabello, a excepción de que el suyo era tremendamente ondulado y rozaba con esfuerzo sus delgados hombros. Portaba un vestido azul cielo que entallaba su figura. Seguramente no llegaba a los cuarenta años de edad.

—Ha sido bastante reconfortante –comentó tras estirar su cuerpo-. No escuché cuando llegaste, madre. ¿Ha ido todo bien en el trabajo?

—Todo ha ido de maravilla –respondió sonriente-. Ya sabes que la fecha se acerca pronto, ¿verdad?

—Jamás olvidaría un evento como ese, madre –expresó felizmente-. ¿Y ya han decidido todo?

—Todavía no Lynn, pero igual tenemos todavía un mes.

—Luego no te quejes de que te han dado las prisas y no tienes tiempo para hacer lo que querías –regañaba su hija-.

—Lynn, no seas tan seria. Una chica de tu edad no debería tomarse las cosas de este modo. Mejor cuéntame cómo te ha ido en tu nueva escuela.

—Bastante bien para ser el primer día –recordó su mágico momento de detención en compañía de sus dos nuevas amigas. No pudo evitar sonreír ante aquella nueva experiencia-.

—Lamento que por nuestros planes hayas tenido que cambiarte de escuela y todo eso –se disculpó la mujer con el semblante triste-.

—Descuida, no debes preocuparte por cosas sin importancia como ésas. Lo que importante es que estemos todos más cerca, ¿no? –a veces se sorprendía de lo comprensible que podía llegar a ser su hija-.

—Solamente por eso compraremos para cenar una tarta de la panadería Skypiea, la mejor de todo el Grand Line –de algún lado tenía que haber sacado su afición por los dulces esa hija suya-.

—Que sean dos, una es insuficiente –pedía la chica con la mirada brillosa y llena de felicidad-.

—Eres una completa glotona para las golosinas –rió ante el infantilismo de su hija-.

—Los postres son lo mejor que puede haber –clamaba ella con seriedad-.

—Entonces arréglate para que podamos ir por las tartas.

—¿Por qué no lo invitas a cenar con nosotras? –cuestionaba la castaña curiosa-.

—Es muy tarde para estarlo llamando, además debe de estar ocupado. Él es un hombre de negocios después de todo.

—Dudo que le moleste dejar sus asuntos por venir a cenar contigo, madre –estableció la chica con cierto cinismo-.

—Si lo haces, también le llamaré a él, Lynn –comentó con alegría. Esa sonrisa y rostro angelical eran la imagen del chantaje puro-.

—¿Sabes qué? Seguramente debe estar en la oficina totalmente atareado. Es posible que ni el teléfono lleve consigo –sonrió con nerviosismo. Su madre podría ser más aterradora que muchas personas que conocía-.

Sólo un valiente o un completo imbécil se le ocurriría transitar por las calles más solitarias de la ciudad. Allí no sólo vivían la lacra de la sociedad, sino también eran los sitios más comunes en donde los criminales llevaban a cabo sus negocios más turbios con la seguridad de que no serían rastreados por la ciudad.

Sus gafas moradas llamaban la atención de quien postrara su mirada en él. Incluso su rubia caballera era un llamativo que quedaba opacado con aquel enorme y esponjoso saco de plumas rosa. Aunque el resto de sus ropas era igualmente despampanantes y coloridas. Alguien parecía llevar la fiesta en las venas.

Su confiado andar se detuvo justo a la entrada de lo que parecía ser un rastrero y poco visitado bar de mala muerte. No dudó ni un momento en entrar.

La gente a su alrededor le miraba, susurraba y escapaba al momento. En la barra yacía aquella mujer de enorme nariz, labios carmesí y sumamente frentona. No era una belleza ni por asomo, pero sabía preparar los mejores Martini de todo el Grand Line.

—Es toda una sorpresa volver a verte por estos lugares, Donquixote Doflamingo.

—No pensé que te dedicarás a servir en una pocilga como ésta, Catarina.

—Se gana bien y se trabaja poco, ¿qué más puedo decir? –sonrió con malicia-.

—Pensé en encontrarme con Marshall, pero no parece que esté aquí.

—Él continúa en el Nuevo Mundo. Vine aquí por meras órdenes. Este sitio no es gran cosa para mi jefe.

—Puedo imaginarme la razón por la que te ha mandado aquí. Después de todo, un pez gordo ha llegado a la ciudad, dispuesto a adueñarse de ella –expresó sonriente, como si le hubiera sido imposible esconder la malicia que guardaba tras sus palabras-.


	4. Acto 4

¡Hola nuevamente! Ya llegué para traerles la continuación de esta historia, así que espero que la disfruten enormemente : ) Trato de que las cosas fluyan adecuadamente para no estancarnos demasiado y así poder disfrutar de todo el romance que la historia tendrá, pero bueno, igual ténganme paciencia.

Gracias por sus lecturas :3 Que tengan un espléndido inicio de semana, nos andamos leyendo!

**Acto 4**

**Sábado de diversión: Amor a Flor de Piel**

Los sábados por la mañana estaban hechos para abandonar la rutina e inmiscuirse de lleno en las zonas más concurridas de toda la ciudad, es decir, en la zona comercial de aquella modesta ciudad. Allí encontrabas prácticamente hasta los objetos más extravagantes de todo. Era por mucho el mejor sitio comercial de todo Grand Line, y cómo no serlo cuando literalmente bordeaba a todo aquel territorio, por lo que podía accederse desde las diferentes prefecturas existentes.

Aquel grupo de emocionados jóvenes caminaban sin prisa alguna entre una de las grandes calles principales. Allí el paso de automóviles estaba completamente prohibido, por lo que el único transporte válido eran las bicicletas. Sólo algo tan impresionante podía ocurrir en el Imperio Comercial Calm Belt. Siempre había gente por montones los fines de semana, así que era un lugar ideal para conocer a la gente que vivía en el Grand Line.

—Seguramente el viejo se molestará cuando se dé cuenta de que no estamos en casa –soltó con enorme cinismo Sabo, sonriendo tan descaradamente como le era posible-. Igual nos va a regaña aunque no hubiéramos ido a ninguna parte –no le importaba ir por allí portando unos pantalones de mezclilla azul rey, una camiseta blanca de cuello en uve y aquella suelta sudadera alba con gris totalmente remangada hasta sus antebrazos. Su sombrero marrón combinaba con sus botines. La comodidad ante todo-.

—Seguro nos deja peor que a Zoro y Sanji –agregaba el pecoso. A diferencia de su amigo le valía ir por allí en pesqueros negros, camiseta naranja sin mangas y aquel curioso sombrero que combinaba perfectamente con el resto de su atuendo, Sin olvidar la codera ubicada en su brazo derecho. Aquel curioso tatuaje era sumamente llamativo, haciendo que ocasionalmente las personas a su alrededor se preguntaran sobre el significado tras aquellas iniciales-.

—Me estoy muriendo de hambre –el hermano menor siempre pensando en comer-. ¿Ya casi llegamos? –cuestionó a sus dos hermanos mayores-. Salimos sin desayunar –él llevaba puesto unas bermudas azul cielo, sus siempre confiables sandalias, así como una camiseta roja de mangas negras. Y sí, ese sombrero de paja estaba sobre su loca cabecita-.

—Luffy, ¿realmente habrá un día en que dejes de pensar en comida?

—Ace, eso es imposible. Seguramente primero llueven cerdos antes de que eso ocurra.

—¡¿Alguien dijo carne?!

—¡Idiota! -el primer chichón del día-.

—Ungh…¡Quiero carne! –había hecho un puchero de lo más infantil. Era como ver a un niño al que se le había negado comprarle el juguete que más quería-.

—Comeremos en un rato, así que deja de desesperarte, idiota –indicaba el moreno-.

—¿Dónde dijeron que nos reuniríamos? –Sabo parecía haber olvidado el nombre del restaurante en cuestión-.

—Se llamaba Whiskey Peak si la memoria no me falla –hasta que alguien había puesto atención a la plática de hace un par de horas atrás-. Debería estar cerca de aquí –posiblemente estaban perdidos, pero era una mera posibilidad-.

—Así que es aquí donde estaban…Los hemos estado esperando desde hace más de media hora –esa voz era sencillamente inconfundible-. Luffy, idiota.

—¡Nami! –gritó el moreno al reconocer a la pelirroja-.

—Debí saber de antemano que terminarías llegando tarde pese a las amenazas que te hice –lo miraba con odio creciente. Esa mujer aborrecía que la hicieran esperar-. Pero da igual, vayamos de una buena vez que nos están esperando todos –unos vaqueros de mezclilla y aquella blusa rosa de tirantes combinaban de maravilla con su apariencia. Incluso había llevado consigo altas zapatillas del mismo tono que su ombliguera. Era una mujer despampanante que desearía tener más de un hombre-.

—De modo que tú eres Nami, encantado –se presentaba Sabo-.

—Gracias por cuidar de mi tonto y molesto hermano –expresó con elocuencia mientras literalmente obligaba a su hermano a reverenciar a la diosa del dinero-.

—Sin duda a veces es un dolor de cabeza, pero igualmente hace las cosas divertidas por aquí –sonrió encantada la chica-.

Si conseguir una mesa dentro de aquel excéntrico restaurante había sido una verdadera proeza, el hacer que se dignaran a tomarles la orden, era ya otro asunto aparte. Especialmente cuando se consideraba que sin importar en donde colocaran la mirada había más personas esperando a que les trajeran sus deliciosos platillos.

Por el momento debían conformarse con las bebidas, cortesía de la casa. Se trataba de un zumo de frutas tropicales con un piquete de alcohol. Sencillamente una delicia refrescante.

—¡Esto es por tu culpa, Luffy! –Nami y sus cariñosos golpes hacia el moreno. Para su desgracia le había tocado sentarse al lado de ella y no necesariamente estaba contenta por tener que esperar una hora más para ser atendidos-. La próxima vez te dejaré que te mueras de hambre.

—D-Duele…-el moreno no era más que una masa amorfa gracias a la lluvia de puñetazos, cortesía de su querida amiga-.

—Ustedes nunca cambian, ¿verdad? Aunque el que más sufre con sus estupideces soy yo –suspiró resignad el narizón-. Me espera un largo año con él, sí un largo año –el moreno llevaba unos pescadores verde caqui y una sudadera ligera negra, remangada. Y tampoco podía faltar su curioso sombrero tono crema-.

—Me sorprende que no te hayas perdido, marimo idiota –a diferencia del resto, era quien lucía mucho más formal y elegante. Llevaba puesto pantalón de vestir negro y un saco del mismo tono, permitiendo que esa camisa formal verde esmeralda resaltara gracias a la oscuridad de sus ropas y el dorado de su cabellera. Incluso portaba corbata-.

—¿Lo dice quien no avanzaba ni un metro y medio por ir a pedirle el número a todas esas estudiantes de secundaria? Maldito pervertido –gritó el otro. Y aunque estaban justamente al extremo de la mesa, la distancia no les impedía seguir peleando-. Ojalá un día de estos te encarcelen por andar de perro faldero –pantalones negros de mezclilla, botines cafés estilo militar y una playera amarilla era todo lo que requería aquel alto y fornido chico. Ni siquiera la cicatriz que reposaba sobre su ojo izquierdo era suficiente para restarle atractivo-.

—Ustedes nunca van a lograr estar en paz, ¿no es así? –suspiró con cansancio Vivi observando a ambos que se miraban como perros y gatos-. Espero que llegue el día en que ustedes dos puedan hablar de forma civilizada –su blusa strapless carmesí le sentaba de maravilla en conjunto con su blanca falda de tablones. Tampoco podían faltar un par de lindas zapatillas-.

—Supongo que eso es lo que hace que sean quienes son. El día que no se peleen seguramente será muy extraño para todos nosotros –la jovial voz provenía de un curioso chico, ubicado al lado de la peli azul. Su cabello castaño, corto y un tanto despeinado iba de maravilla con esos grandes ojos marrón. A simple vista no era más que un chico de primaria que se había escapado para reunirse con gente mayor, sin embargo las apariencias engañan-.

—No creo que ése sea el caso, Chopper –indicaba Usopp mirando el joven. El aludido llevaba una camisa rosa pastel perfectamente abotonada junto con unos shorts de mezclilla y un par de cómodas zapatillas-.

—¡Carne! –clamaba el chico quien en su impaciencia golpeaba la mesa con su juego de cubiertos-.

—Perdonen la tardanza, es que este día hemos tenido muchos clientes debido a las promociones que tiene este fin de semana nuestro establecimiento por celebración de un aniversario más –al fin había llegado una amable y sonriente camarera-.

—¡Creo que he muerto y he llegado al paraíso! –gritó efusiva y escandalosamente el pervertido cocinero en el instante en que su mirada se topó con la de aquella que sería su asistente durante sus estancia culinaria. Literalmente estaba deteniendo su hemorragia nasal con sus dos manos-.

No es como si aquel scaner viviente de mellorines no hubiera estado atento y visto a semejante chica antes, sino más bien que no había visto ninguna camarera hasta el momento en que ella apareció. Para su inmensa sorpresa portaba una blusa negra, sin tirantes y con todo el aire de un corsé, delineando su cintura y al mismo tiempo resaltando su busto, incluso cuando éste no era su deseo, ya que seguramente más de una mirada se fue directamente a admirar su no tan despreciable tamaño de copa. La falda que se plasmaba enseguida de su vestimenta superior era del tono de la nieve, llegando con sumo esfuerzo un poco más arriba de sus rodillas y poseyendo a la vez volumen, posiblemente al gran contenido e encaje que poseía. Un moño se postraba alrededor de su cuello y sobre el área de su pecho.

Su larga cabellera castaña se encontraba recogida en un par de altas coletas, sujetas con un par de enormes moños albinos, dándole un toque condenadamente infantil y seductor.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeño ángel celestial?¿Tienes novio?¿Cuál es tu signo zodiacal?¿A qué hora sales del trabajo este día? Podemos ir a pasear y perdernos entre los infinitos y poéticos callejones del Calm Belt –un pequeño rubio se había movido entre sus amigos para llegar hasta la chica, no solamente para lanzarle ese manojo de cuestionamientos, sino también para "apreciarla" de más cerca-.

—¿Realmente….eres tú, Lynn? –Nami no era la única sorprendida por el giro de 360° experimentado por la chica. Odiaba admitirlo, pero era notablemente bonita, especialmente en semejantes ropas-.

—No pensamos que trabajaras aquí –comentaba Vivi aun impactada-.

—Creíamos que trabajabas en otro sitio, Lynn –le sonrió Usopp-.

—¡Carne, carne, quiero carne! –el pobre chaval, ignorado por todos como siempre-.

—Pero si eres la chica que conocí ayer, en casa de Shina –soltaba Ace clavando su atención en la joven-. Nos volvemos a encontrar –le sonrió tan picaronamente como su naturaleza se lo permitía. Acción que provocó que aquella chica desviara su mirada hacia otro sitio que no fuera el ardiente moreno-.

—¿Cuál va a ser su orden? –alguien tenía que poner ordenanza a todo ese caos-.

—¿Qué te parece traerme un poco de tu amor salpicado con unos cuantos besos? Y de postre desearía poder estrecharte entre mis brazos y nunca más dejarte ir –Sanji y su acción poética, innecesaria y patética-.

—Y esta es la razón por la que no tienes amigos y por la que no nos gusta salir contigo, ceja de piruleta –expresó con mordacidad y una enorme sonrisa el peliverde-. Así que deja de comportarte como un perro en celo y trae tu desagradable persona aquí.

—¡Marimo imbécil! ¡Un perdedor y perro abandonado como tú no tiene derecho a decirme nada! –refunfuñó de inmediato-.

—Ninguna mujer te ha correspondido hasta donde sé –cada palabra dicha por Zoro era como un tóxico y mortífero veneno, asesinando con brutalidad al pobre y desahuciado cocinero-.

—Seguramente la única cosa que has besado en tu vida es la boca de una botella de sake, espadachín frustrado.

—¡Ustedes dos ya me tienen HARTA! –Nami al rescate, impartiendo sabiduría y silencio desde tiempos inmemoriales traducidos en golpes de impacto variable-.

—¿Ahora sí puedo tomar su orden? –Lynn no sabía si reír o preocuparse en ser la próxima en recibir los amorosos golpes de la pelirroja-.

¿Qué más se le podía pedir a la vida después de haber disfrutado de una excelente comida en compañía de buenos amigos que hacían todo mucho más ameno y divertido? Especialmente por un par que no dejaban de discutir, ni siquiera cuando estaban atiborrados de comida.

Ahora sólo quedaba que la cuenta llegara para poder partir de aquel sitio. Todavía quedaba más de medio día por delante y todos deseaban hacer mucho más que comer.

—Espero hayan disfrutado nuestros platillos. Aquí tienen su cuenta –Lynn les había entregado esa pequeña pero catastrófica hoja. Sí, todos tragaron saliva pesadamente antes de confrontar la cruel realidad-.

—Maldita sea, creo que tendremos que dejar en empeño a alguna de las chicas, quizás nos den algo si las vendemos unas cuadras arriba –comentaba Usopp en cuanto vio la tremenda cuenta que se había hecho. Definitivamente lo que llevaban apenas cubría con apuros la mitad-.

—¡Al único que voy a vender aquí, es a ti, idiota! –la pelirroja ya estaba zarandeando al pobre y asustado chico-.

—Vamos, cálmate Nami. Cooperaremos entre todos y podremos pagar la cuenta –Vivi, la única sensata y de mentalidad madura del grupo-.

—¿Qué es lo que tienen? –mascullaba Sanji sacando unos cuantos billetes de su cartera, depositándolos justamente en el centro de la mesa-.

—Es lo más preciado que tengo, pero lo daré para que podamos salir del apuro –todos esperaban que Zoro sacara unos cuantos billetes, no obstante, en cuanto vieron lo que colocó sobre la pila de efectivo no sabían si golpearse a ellos mismos por esperanzados o a él, por idiota. ¿Quién demonios iba por allí con una botella de sake? Además, ¿de dónde coño la había sacado en primer lugar?¿Era un ninja en vez de un espadachín o qué?-.

—Aun sumando la cooperación de Ace y Sabo, no llegamos al objetivo final –Nami se veía consternada. Sabía de antemano que cosas muy malas podían sucederles si no pagaban. Quizás podría terminar como camarera o en el algo peor-. ¡Hoy me he pintado las uñas, así que ni de juego pienso lavar trastes!

—Ya que en parte este problema lo tenemos gracias al apetito de Ace, nosotros nos encargaremos –habló Sabo con confianza-.

—¿Cómo dices? –al pecoso no le estaba agradando por dónde iba el asunto-.

Agradecía al menos que la vestimenta dirigida hacia el personal masculino fuera lo suficientemente decente como para no salir corriendo y tirar todo por la borde. Aunque el clima ayudaba un poco a no padecer del bochorno del mundo exterior, no ayudaba del todo, no cuando se va por el restaurante vestido como un modesto mayordomo.

—Repíteme ¿por qué demonios me has metido en todo este embrollo, Sabo? –quizás a él le fastidiaba ir por allí con traje, luciendo extrañamente formal, pero la clientela femenina no pensaba ni por asomo que eso fuera molesto, sino todo lo contrario. Él se estaba convirtiendo en el mesero más pedido de todos-.

—Porque es por tu gran apetito que la cuenta se fue por los techos. Además, si hacíamos que Luffy se quedara a ayudarnos, seguramente terminaríamos vendiéndote a alguna ricachona para que te convierta en su esclavo de amor –no se sabía que era lo que más aterraba a Ace, si la repentina consideración por Luffy o la disparada imaginación del rubio-.

—¿Qué demonios has aprendido en estos dos años que no nos hemos visto? –Ace, tú no eras el único que ansiabas respuestas-.

—Bueno, será mejor que sonrías. Ha llegado una nueva clienta.

—Sea bienvenida al Restaurante Whiskey Peak –expresó caballerosamente Ace en el instante en que aquella alta mujer entró al establecimiento-.

—Me gustaría una mesa cerca de alguna ventana, si es posible –su mirada carmesí palidecía por completo su largo vestido bermellón de delgados tirantes. Si bien no iba totalmente formal, lucía bastante bien como para llamar la atención de los hombres allí presentes-.

—Hay justamente una que acaba de ser desocupada. Así que por favor, sígame.

La mujer ya había tomado asiento, cogiendo de inmediato la carta de menú. Parecía bastante indecisa sobre qué platillo pedir.

—Siempre es difícil elegir entre tantas cosas deliciosas –comentaba la mujer-. Espero no agotar tu paciencia, jovencito –habló dirigiéndole la mirada-.

—No se preocupe. Usted tómese todo el tiempo que quiera, yo estaré aguardando por su orden –el pecoso sencillamente podía llegar a ser todo un caballero cuando se lo proponía-.

—Eres alguien muy amable. ¿Puedo preguntar por tu nombre?

—Portgas D. Ace –informó con una sonrisa-.

—Tienes un bonito nombre, Ace –felicitó la mujer-. Yo me llamo Isabelle, es un gusto por fin conocerte.

—¿Disculpe? –aquella simple oración causó un desequilibrio en sus pensamientos-.

—Digamos que hay alguien que me ha hablado muchísimo de ti –sonrió con calidez-.

—Lamento decir esto, pero yo a usted no la conozco.

—Es normal, nunca nos hemos presentado formalmente. Cuando te conocí eras apenas un pequeño y lindo bebé –relató con la mirada llena de ilusión, como si de alguna manera la invadiera la maternidad tras haber recordado aquel evento-.

—Vaya, no lo imaginaba…-la verdad no sabía qué decir. Aquello le había tomado desprevenido por completo-.

—No te pongas tan serio, no creo que a ella le guste verte de ese modo. Heredaste su linda sonrisa, Ace, así que sonríe tantas veces sean necesarias…Hazlo hasta que te duelan las mejillas –sus palabras eran singulares y al mismo tiempo, resultaban curiosamente reconfortantes y tiernas. Sonaba de algún modo como algo que le diría su madre si ella continuara con vida-.

—Gracias –expresó su gratitud con una amplia sonrisa, una que motivaba a sonreír de forma inevitable-.

—Me enteré de que están trabajando aquí porque no pudieron pagar su cuenta –dijo con cierto humor-. ¿Qué te parece si liquido su deuda pendiente? Solamente necesito que hagan algo por mí.

El cielo se había tornado hermosamente naranja, estableciendo así que habían perdido varias horas trabajando dentro de aquel establecimiento. Aunque de momento estaban agradecidos por el hecho de que ya no tuvieran que pagar absolutamente nada; su crisis económica había sido solventada. Sin embargo ahora venía la otra parte del trato.

—Así que Isabelle, ¿eh? –murmuraba Sabo mirando de soslayo a su hermano-.

—No me dijo más, pero estoy seguro de que ella conoció a mi madre desde antes que yo naciera –mencionó entusiasmado-.

—Es una gran oportunidad para que le preguntes todo lo que quieras saber sobre ella. Aunque bien podrías…-no dijo más, esa mirada seca y fría le abstuvo de continuar con su insinuación-.

—Sabes que jamás le preguntaría nada a él referido a mi madre -¿desde cuándo había empezado a odiar a su padre?¿Por qué era incapaz de perdonarlo, incluso cuando éste le había pedido perdón innumerables de veces? Tal vez no era aborrecimiento lo que ese hombre le desprendía, sino más bien miedo-.

—¿Entonces tenemos que llevarla de compras y esas cosas? –cuestionaba burlonamente el rubio-.

—Digamos que seremos algo así como sus guardaespaldas.

—Eso suena más interesante que servir a toda esa gente loca del restaurante –sencillamente no iba a frenar sus risas. Nadie podía decir que tenían una vida aburrida-.

—Lamento que mi madre les haya pedido algo tan absurdo como que me acompañen a donde sea que vaya esta tarde –frente a ellos se hallaba la chica a la que debían custodiar durante lo que restaba del día-. Pueden irse si así lo desean, yo no le diré absolutamente nada -ya no llevaba más aquel atuendo revelador, ahora iba mucho más acorde a ella misma y su edad-.

Portaba pantalones azul cielo a la cadera haciendo juego con aquella blusa tono vino cuyas largas mangas llegaban hasta su antebrazo. Gracias al corte en uve se apreciaba la negra prenda que llevaba bajo ésta, impidiendo que se viera más de lo necesario. Un cinturón café le rodeaba las caderas y aquella pequeña bufanda lila le daba un toque bastante lindo.

—N-No te preocupes, no será problema alguno –espetaba Sabo. Debía de admitir que ya no le disgustaba del todo cumplir su parte del trato-.

—Cuando me comentó que su hija se llamaba Lynn, no pensé que se tratara de ti. Aunque ahora que te veo mejor, se parecen bastante –señalaba Ace clavando su mirada en las esmeralda de la chica-.

—Es lo que siempre me dicen –comentaba sin preocupación ni molestia alguna mientras acomodaba su boina azul rey sobre su cabeza, concluyendo así su vestimenta-.

—De igual modo, dudo que ir contigo de compras sea peor que ir con Luffy a algún restaurante –el cometario del pecoso sacó un par de carcajadas a esos dos-.

Habían conocido todo tipo de chicas y la gran mayoría de ellas cuando iban de compras eran las criaturas más indecisas sobre la faz de la Tierra, especialmente cuando de ropa se trataba, pero esta vez no parecía ser el caso, especialmente cuando esa chica sabía de antemano qué era lo que quería en su guardarropa. La misma historia se repitió con los zapatos. Sin embargo, su suerte pronto se agotó o eso era lo que ellos pensaban.

Aquel mítico lugar del cual solamente habían escuchado por rumores estaba frente a ellos, invitándoles a pasar y conocer aquel mundo desconocido por el cual muchos hombres matarían por tener una oportunidad tan única como la que ellos tenían en su alcance.

Entraron por inercia. Todo era demasiado colorido y doloroso para su visión. Sin embargo, superando aquella insignificante incomodidad, podían ver claramente porqué aquel sitio era considerado como el Paraíso de los Hombres.

A donde quiera que colocaran su mirada podían toparse con maniquís luciendo esos esplendorosos trajes de baño, cada uno de ellos mucho más atrevido y hermoso que el anterior. Ahora bien podrían morir en paz y sin ningún arrepentimiento.

—¿No crees que es algo extraño que dos hombres entren a esta tienda, Lynn? –preguntaba Sabo con cierto nerviosismo. La mirada de todas las chicas allí presentes le incomodaban un poco-.

—Se supone que las mujeres vienen solas a comprar este tipo de cosas, ¿no? –había cosas con las que ni siquiera Ace podía luchar; acompañar a una chica a comprarse trajes de baño, era una de ésas-.

—Pueden esperarme afuera si gustan, solamente que demoraré más tiempo de ser así –ella no se había inmutado ni por los susurros de las chicas allí presente, ni por el aparente estado de cohibición de aquel par de acompañantes-. Hay dos cosas para las que soy indecisa, los postres y los trajes de baño. Así que si no recibo ayuda en una u otra cuestión demoro horas –suspiró con cansancio recordando aquellos momentos cuando entró de día en una pastelería y salió de noche-.

—Ace, ella está hablando en serio –le susurraba al oído al moreno-.

—Solamente elijamos uno y listo, saldremos de aquí de inmediato.

—El primero que se ponga será el ganador.

—Definitivamente –habían pactado su mutuo acuerdo con una simple mirada. Ahora estaban listos para cualquier reto-.

Ya estaban sentados fuera de uno de los probadores, rodeados literalmente por todas aquellas bolsas de papel provenientes de las boutiques de ropa y zapatos. Estaban mentalizados en darle el sí al primer traje de baño con el que la chica saliera puesto.

—Al fin va a salir –habló Sabo con una seriedad abismal-.

Su determinación posiblemente se había escapado por la ventana más cercana, porque en estos momentos lo único que pasaba por sus mentes era saber cómo eran el resto de conjuntos que había elegido la castaña.

El tono azul rey resaltaba de inmediato gracias a lo pálido de su piel. Así mismo los delicados encajes blancos que decoraban la parte inferior y superior, junto con esos delgados tirantes que se amarraban justo detrás de su nuca, concluían aquel traje de baño. Aunque esas prendas eran lo que menos llamaba su atención.

Su vientre se encontraba perfectamente delineado, siendo posiblemente la envidia de muchas mujeres que se encontraban justamente en dicha tienda departamental. Incluso con aquellas delgadas y bien torneadas piernas se lograba apreciar la curvilínea figura de la chica. No era alguien que poseyera una copa escandalosamente atractiva, pero tenía lo justo para no caer en una copa infantil.

—¿Este les parece bien? –preguntaba a los dos silenciosos chicos. Ella no se daba cuenta pero ese par no habían escuchado en lo absoluto lo que les dijo-. Siento que es muy cómodo –expresó al tiempo que giraba sobre su propio eje. Parecía querer asegurarse de que se viera bien desde cualquier ángulo. Aquella acción había sido el tiro de gracia para aquel par de indefensos chicos, unos que no estaban acostumbrados a observar la figura de una mujer tan cercanamente-.

—Yo creo que ése te queda bien –Sabo al fin se había recuperado de aquel impacto e intentaba que su mente no se desviara del objetivo inicial-.

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo con él. Te hace ver delgada –agregaba el pecoso con un semblante de nerviosismo, uno que compartía con su hermano-.

—Me alegra mucho saber eso –expresó felizmente-. Aunque estos igualmente me gustaron mucho –en su mano derecha pendían dos trajes de baño, uno rosa pastel y otro blanco, cada uno de ellos más encantador que el otro. Un hombre no podría soportar semejante tentación-.

—Aunque creo que el rosa se te vería mejor, por el tono de tu piel y esas cosas –el rubio empezaba a maldecir esa pequeña parte de su ser que le orillaban a flaquear en su decisión y ceder ante los encantos de los bañadores femeninos. Al fin y al cabo era hombre-._ Sabía que esto era una trampa, sabía que algo malo ocurriría en el momento en que cruzáramos esas puertas…_

—¿Lo crees? Yo también pensaba en ello. El rosa es uno de mis colores favoritos –comentaba animosamente-.

—Pero igualmente es te gusta más el azul, quédate con él…O llevártelos todos, lo que te parezca mejor…_¿Qué chica en su sano juicio invita a un par de chicos a que le den opiniones sobre bañadores? Seguramente sólo lo hace por molestar, es decir, nos está probando…Quiere que caigamos. Se piensa que somos débiles y caeremos ante algo como esto._

—Sin duda es más divertido traer a chicos cuando vienes a comprar trajes de baño –sonrió con satisfacción antes de regresar al interior del probador-.

—Ace…¿Escuchaste lo mismo que yo?

—Seguramente hemos escuchado mal…Una chica con un poco de sentido común jamás diría algo como eso…Jamás…

—Sabes…empiezo a sentirme un poco mal al respecto…-confesó ladeando la mirada hacia la derecha-.

—¿Lo notaste, no es así? –su semblante se había tornado ridículamente serio, frío y calculador-.

—Ella…es demasiado inocente…-soltaron al unísono mientras se miraban detenidamente como si comprendieran de antemano el tremendo crimen que habían efectuado sin que la pobre chica pudiera darse cuenta de ello-.


	5. Acto 5

¡Holaaa mundo! Acá trayéndoles la continuación de este fanfiction. Tarde pero seguro :3 Lo siento, es que he estado atareada y traigo algunos asuntos en manos que no me dejan tiempo libre para nada. Gracias a las personas que me leen entre las sombras, a las que siguen la historia y sobre todo, a Alejandra por dejarme su pequeño pero significativo comentario *-* Muchísimas gracias, has sido la primera y me alegra mucho que te haya gustado; aquí tienes la continuación y espero seguir viéndote por aquí.

Abrazos fuertes a todos mis peque s lectores!

**Acto 5**

**Destino susurrante: Aquello que somos incapaces de ver**

Ahora podían gritar a los cuatro vientos que habían logrado sobrevivir a una de las pruebas más grandes e importantes de todos los tiempos. Sí, habían salido de aquel sitio paradisiaco con la compostura de un fiero guerrero que había concluido con éxito el asesinato del feroz dragón. Se sentían tan orgullosos de sí mismos que literalmente resplandecían.

—Creo que he comprado todo lo que necesitaba –mascullaba la castaña checando una pequeña hoja de papel donde venía plasmado todo lo que requería comprar-.

—Pues vaya que has comprado mucho –espetaba el pecoso contemplando el gran número de bolsas que llevaba consigo-. ¿Vas a tirar tu guardarropa, o qué?

—Yo no tengo quejas con mi ropa, pero mi madre sí. Y como pronto tendré una apariencia que cuidar, no tengo más elección que ésta –su mirada se había posicionado en esos dos confusos chicos. Ellos jamás entenderían el cerebro femenino; digo, a veces ni ellos se comprendían-.

—Pues has comprado como si no existiera mañana –indicaba el rubio. Él parecía llevar un poco menos de bolsas que su hermano-.

—Mi madre dice que una mujer siempre debe estar preparada para todo. Y eso incluye un guardarropa con todo tipo de vestimentas –informaba ella. Tampoco se le veía convencida del todo, pero era un pedido de su madre y no podía negarse-. Pero ahora pasemos a lo siguiente a hacer.

—¿Todavía hay más? –cuestionó con espanto Ace-.

—Sí, ahora es su turno para que compren -¿pero qué era lo que esa mujer había dicho?¿Pero qué rayos estaba ocurriendo?-.

—Como mi madre sabía que era un rotundo fastidio que me acompañaran a comprar, me dijo que al final les comprara algo de ropa –sonrió con calma-. Así que ahora seré yo quien les acompañe.

—Eh, no podemos aceptar algo como eso. Ella ya pagó nuestra cuenta –señaló de inmediato Sabo-.

—Por lo que no es necesario algo como esto.

—De igual modo siento que les hace falta un cambio de look –ella podía ser tan dulcemente cínica-.

—_Nos hemos dejado llevar por su apariencia inofensiva…_-nada más próximo a la verdad-.

No es que ir a comprar ropa les molestara, de hecho casi siempre habían ido solos a realizar una tarea en tiempo récord y sin tomarse demasiadas consideraciones. Sin embargo, el que una chica estuviera parada literalmente a unos metros de distancia examinando la ropa de caballero les hacía sentir que estaban haciendo algo incorrecto aunque no fuera el caso.

—No pensé que nos acompañaría después de que le dijimos que entraríamos aquí a comprar algo –susurraba el rubio mientras fingía interés en revisar el grupo de coloridas camisas que se postraban frente a él-.

—Sólo tomemos algo y ya. Como solemos hacerlo siempre –decía el otro ya con una camisa formal tono vino en mano-.

—Eso quedaría bien con esto –ya le había pasado un pantalón negro de fina tela-.

—Aunque no entiendo. ¿Su familia será millonaria o algo por el estilo? –fue en ese momento en que recordó a la peculiar pelirroja y "su modesta" casa-. Porque comprar en esta tienda sale un ojo de la cara –se había encargado de darle una camisa de vestir azul cielo al rubio junto con un pantalón azabache-.

—Deberíamos ir a una mucho más barata o pensará que nos estamos aprovechando –sugería el otro mirando seriamente a su pecoso amigo-.

—¿Ya se han decidido por algo? –esa pregunta tomó por asalto a ambos, logrando que dieran un pequeño brinco del susto-.

—Ah, pues creemos que aquí las cosas no son tan bonitas…

—Por lo que vayamos a otro sitio –prácticamente ordenaba el moreno-.

—Es un buen sitio para comprar ropa masculina, aquí es donde papá la compra. Le gusta lucir presentable siempre –expresaba con enorme emoción. Se le notaba el gran amor que le profesaba al hombre con sólo evocarlo-.

—Pues tiene un buen gusto –felicitaba Sabo-. Pero no podemos aceptar todo esto, así que vayámonos de aquí.

—Pero sí se les va a ver bien –comentaba la chica con la mirada puesta en esos dos atractivos y altos hombres-. No desistan sin probárselos antes –no es como si quisieran moverse hacia el área de vestidores, sino más bien alguien los estaba empujando animosamente-.

—¡Ey, espera, ¿qué estás haciendo?! –exclamaba Ace viendo de soslayo a la chica-.

—No es necesario que hagas algo como esto…Aunque ahorita que lo pienso…

—¡¿Cómo demonios puedes empujarnos a los dos sin problemas?! –a veces, sólo a veces se les escapaban las obviedades de la vida-.

—Solamente pruébense esa ropa y ya, sino les gusta cómo se ven nos vamos y listo –les informó tras haber detenido su acto de empuje-. ¿Es mucho pedir eso? –ambos suspiraron y terminaron accediendo a su petición-.

Le sorprendía lo mucho que demoraban ese par en salir. Pero igualmente fue paciente y aguardó en total silencia al tiempo que jalaba un par de accesorios.

—Pensé que jamás saldrían de allí –expresó burlonamente-.

No solamente la estatura les ayudaba, sino también la complexión de sus cuerpos, para que esas finísimas vestimentas lucieran espectacularmente bien en aquellos jóvenes y magníficamente trabajos cuerpos masculinos. Cualquier mujer que les mirase por más de unos cuantos minutos seguramente caerían rendidas al encanto de esas miradas llenas de confianza y picardía

Incluso cuando ambos poseían aquellas camisas fuera del pantalón y conservaban esa actitud un tanto ruda que poseían, no lucían para nada mal. Esas ropas parecían haber sido hechas para ellos y nadie más. Posiblemente el personal femenino de la tienda había llegado a semejante conclusión.

—No lucen como un par de chicos que estén acostumbrados a usar este tipo de ropas –comentó con cierta burla, clavando su esmeralda mirada en ellos-. Aunque supongo que es normal, no todos andan por allí con esta clase de ropa.

¿Cómo se supone que interpretaran la repentina e inexplicable acción de la chica?¿Es que acaso se creía repentinamente la madre de aquel par de chicos?¿Cómo se supone que reaccionaran ante lo que estaba haciendo?

—Jamás está de más una buena corbata –señalaba la chica atendiendo su labor por completo, ignorando la mirada ofuscada del rubio ante su repentino acercamiento. Y aunque debía admitir que le causaba gracia ver que tenía que postrarse de puntillas para alcanzarle, no dejaba de ser vergonzoso lo que ella hacía-. Es necesario probar todo el conjunto –dictaminaba ahora viendo de reojo al pecoso que continuaba incrédulo por lo que esa chica hacía-.

—Creo que con esto me siento viejo…-decía Sabo ya un poco recompuesto. Ella ya se había alejado y ahora intentaba hacerle la corbata al pecoso, uno al cual le causaba gracia que tuviera que estirarse para poder lograr su cometido-.

—¿Se supone que nos debamos de poner eso también? –Ace señalaba el par de sacos que permanecían tendidos en un banquito frente a ellos-.

—No pueden saber si les queda bien o no sino está completo.

—¿Se le ofrece algo más, señorita? –una de las dependientas se había acercado a Lynn para ofrecerle sus amables servicios. La verdad es que lo único que buscaba era apreciar de más cerca a aquel par de apuestos y relajados chicos, mismos que se colocaban el saco y echaban un vistazo de su nuevo look frente a uno de los espejos de cuerpo completo que había por allí cerca-.

—Por el momento nada más. Es cosa de que ellos se decidan y ya.

—El vino es una excelente elección para el moreno. Y ese azul es simplemente magnifico para alguien de tez clara. Han elegido sabiamente sus vestimentas -¿a nadie se le podía culpar por querer apreciar por más tiempo a esos dos atractivos hombres, verdad?-.

—Ciertamente han dado en el clavo –expresó pensativa la chica-. Se nota que se han ejercitado desde pequeños. Mi hermano también tiene esa misma complexión, aunque es un poco más alto…-relataba-.

—Deben lucirle los trajes.

—Lo hacen. Igual le gusta portarlos ocasionalmente…Es alguien bastante curioso, supongo que un día debo traerlo aquí a comprar algo.

—Después de todo no lucimos tan mal en estas ropas –comentaba Sabo dándose un último vistazo en el espejo-.

—Debo de admitir que no. Aunque tampoco es como si quisiera salir con esto puesto –chisteó el pecoso-.

—En todo caso debemos decirle que no nos gusta y que pasamos de ellos.

—Ey Sabo…

—¿Y ahora qué es lo que sucede?

—¿Te gustó, no es verdad? –Ace no era alguien que se andaba con medias tintas. Cuando quería saber algo lo preguntaba sin importar lo directo que pudiera llegar a ser. Y aquella simple pregunta hizo que el pobre de su hermano estuviera a punto de ahorcarse con la corbata mientras éste tranquilamente la acomodaba-.

—Ace, ¿pero qué demonios estás diciendo? Es simplemente que sus acciones me toman por sorpresa, es todo. No es para que lo malinterpretes. Además, acabo de conocerla, ni siquiera sé si no es una loca tsundere o algo peor que eso.

—No seas penoso, Sabo. Nos conocemos desde pequeños, así que no te cortes conmigo. Tampoco es como si fueras un chico sin experiencia alguna. Aún recuerdo a cada una de tus novias –soltó sin descaro alguno-.

—¿Qué hay de ti? Quedaste como bobo cuando se probó el segundo bañador –refutaba el rubio con una mirada llena de complacencia. Él también podía arrinconarle-.

—Por supuesto que no. Si fuera más mi tipo seguramente hubiera sido el caso, pero no lo fue esta vez –soltaba el pecoso haciendo una mueca de enfado-.

—Ah cierto, olvidaba que te gustan un poco más "dotadas" de arriba. Eso explica por qué colocabas tu mirada solamente en esa parte cuando ella salía del vestidor –justo en el orgullo del moreno-. Te recuerdo que es menor de edad y que tú ya estás bastante experimentado –soltó con toda la burla del mundo-.

—Disculpa por tener claro mis gustos. No soy como otros que les gustan menores y con finta de niñas pequeñas –añadía Ace con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-. ¿O vas a negarme algo como eso…lolicon?

—Se nota que alguien quiere que le den una buena paliza, ¿no es así Ace-kun? –soltó mientras una pequeña vena se saltaba en su frente del mero enfado-.

—¿Hace cuánto que no peleamos, cuatro, seis años? Jamás pudiste vencerme, no lo harás ahora hermanito mío –expresaba con cizaña, conservando su semblante lleno de serenidad-.

—¿No piensa detenerlos? –la dependienta agradecía el buen taco de ojo que esos dos le ofrecían, pero tampoco quería que se agarraran a golpes-.

—Los hermanos siempre expresan sus sentimientos a través de los golpes –decía con una pequeña sonrisa burlona en sus labios-.

No es que le molestara el calor, sino más bien lo que era un verdadero fastidio era tener que moverse entre una gran cantidad de gente, especialmente cuando ésta iba en sentido contrario al suyo. No obstante, es lo que debía aguantar ya que los vehículos estaban prohibidos en esa zona.

—Sigo preguntándome por qué razón viene hasta acá…-murmuraba la pelirroja observando a sus alrededores, percatándose del gran número de personas que entraban y salían de los numerosos establecimientos-. Primero debo comprarme algo de beber o terminaré deshidratándome pronto –incluso llevando aquel sencillo vestido de vuelo agua marina y de delgados tirantes junto con aquel sombrero de ala ancha, no podía evitar sentir calor. Aunque el llevar sandalias había sido una excelente elección, especialmente porque debía caminar por mucho tiempo-.

—Disculpe hermosa dama, no pude evitar mirarla y darme cuenta de que nuestros caminos están entrelazados –si bien estaba acostumbrada a ser asediada por los chicos, aquel comentario era algo nuevo para ella. Sin nombrar que el hombre que le estaba haciendo semejante petición era un atractivo y curioso hombre rubio-.

—…Tiene cejas…rizadas…-lo único que había atrapado la atención de Shina había sido esa curiosa ceja. Y aunque aquel comentario había provenido de una chica, el rubio no podía simplemente estar inmutado-.

—¿Ves? Te lo dije, todos piensan que son ridículas en extremo –añadía como toque final Zoro. Pronto el resto del grupo se acercó-.

—Oh, pero si es Shina –saludó Usopp sonriente-.

—Usopp, qué sorpresa el verte por aquí –comentaba tranquilamente. El recordar su apasionado duelo, le orillaba a sonreír ante su victoria-.

—¿La conocen? –preguntaron el resto. Si bien Luffy la conocía, andaba con la cabeza quién sabe en dónde-.

—Mi nombre es Shina y estoy en el grupo 2-A junto con Luffy y Usopp –se presentó cordialmente la chica. Acto seguido, ellos hicieron lo mismo-.

—Que maldita suerte tienen ustedes dos –maldecía Sanji mirando a aquel par de amigos suyos. Incluso había sacado un cigarrillo, importándole poco el que Zoro aspirara todo aquel aire cancerígeno. Sabía que de igual modo el alcohol iba a matarlo tarde o temprano-.

—¡Shizu! –gritó el moreno. Al fin se había dado cuenta que había alguien más-.

—¡Es Shina, imbécil! –Usopp le haría entender aquel nombre a fuerza de golpes-.

—Es toda una sorpresa el encontrarlos –aunque la pelirroja hablaba en plural, era claro que se refería única y exclusivamente al moreno-. _Menos mal que vine hasta aquí, así he podido encontrarme con Luffy. Mi sábado sin duda está a punto de mejorar. Además también tendrá la oportunidad de conocer al resto de sus amigos. Si tan sólo Lynn estuviera aquí todo sería perfecto. _

—Shizu, ¿tienes algo de comer? –ahí estaba de nuevo cambiándole el nombre y hambriento-.

—Ah, no, no traigo nada, pero podemos ir a cenar algo por aquí cerca –ofrecía cortésmente la chica. Propuesta que iluminó los ojos del moreno como dos soles que emergen en el horizonte. Todos a su alrededor le hacían señas para que desistiera de aquella idea loca; misma que la llevaría a terminar empeñando todas sus pertenencias en alguna casa de préstamos-.

—Me parece una excelente idea –agregaba sonriente el moreno-. Shishishishi. ¿Podemos cenar carne? –ya estaba babeado ante la sola idea-.

—Carne está bien –le respondió con una tenue y tímida sonrisa-. ¿Algún restaurante en particular? Yo no conozco mucho de este sitio.

—¡Shina-swan, no lo hagas!¡No vayas con este troglodita a cenar como si fueran un par de tortolos! –clamaba el rubio sujetando las manos de la chica-.

—_¿Cómo si…fuéramos un par de tortolos? Significa que…¿esto es algo así como una…cita? _ -estaba sonrojada, pero no por las razones que el rubio pensaba, sino más bien por aquel comentario inesperado que estaba haciendo un caos en la joven mente de la chica-.

—¿Shina-swan?¿Es que acaso te he flechado hermosa mellorine? Es normal que esto suceda, ya que fuimos hechos el uno para el otro. Yo soy un hombre que sólo sirve a hermosas y elegantes damas como tú…¡Y tú eres una belleza ardiente capaz de hacer que mi corazón salga de mi pecho y que mi sangre hierva con la pasión del fuego!

—Jamás cambiará, ¿verdad? –preguntaba Vivi observando al elocuente hombre, quien escupía corazoncitos de la boca mientras observaba bobamente a la pelirroja-.

—Sería un problema si alguien como él tuviera descendencia –estipulaba seriamente Nami. Todos sabían la macabra idea que tenía en mente la tirana mujer-.

—Algún buen día de éstos confundirá a un hombre con una mujer y su suerte estará echada –agregaba Zoro con una sonrisa burlona. Ansiaba con que ese día llegara. Es más, mataría porque se hiciera realidad-.

—¿Luffy?¿Qué demonios te sucede a ti ahora? –el narizón observaba a su amigo, uno perdido en sus pensamientos y con los ojos hechos un par de costillas-.

—…_Carne…Deliciosa carne…_-no creo que hubiera necesidad de hondar más-.

—Entonces, ¿has decidido dónde ir a cenar, Luffy? –ya se había soltado del agarre del rubio, mismo que continuaba perplejo por el escape de Shina-.

—¡Conozco un lugar excelente! –expresó mirándola con esa sonrisa entusiasta. Era como un niño emocionado ante la idea de comprarle algo bonito y brillante-.

—Entonces podemos ir cuando tú quieres, Luffy –decía la chica mirando atentamente al alegre moreno que parecía ansioso de irse de allí en cualquier momento-.

—¿Estás segura de querer hacer algo como eso, Shina-chan? –le preguntaba por lo bajo Nami-.

—Se ve delgado y tiene cara de estúpido, pero come más que un peleador de zumo profesional –agregaba Sanji, "endulzando" el parloteo de Nami-.

—Seguramente te lleva a la bancarrota –continuaba Nami. Ella simplemente no se podía creer que una chica como ella pudiera invitar a un troglodita como Luffy a cenar, en lo que prácticamente se olía como una cita-.

—Posiblemente se pase toda la noche admirando a las piezas de carne en vez de a ti –mascullaba el cocinero clavando su despiadada mirada en el atolondrado chico, uno que empezaba a mirar a Shina con impaciencia-.

—El dinero no es problema –sonrió la chica-. Además a mí también se me ha abierto el apetito, por lo que aprovecharé y comeré algo –ella había ignorado todo lo que esos dos le habían dicho. Para lo único que tenía atención era para el despistado de Luffy que la halaba del brazo derecho para indicarle por dónde debían ir-.

—¡Démonos prisa o el especial del día terminará! –clamó ya jalando a la chica, misma que apuradamente reaccionó para no caer. Él la había tomado por sorpresa totalmente-.

—E-Entendido…-soltó con notoria pena. El simple hecho de que la mano del chico se deslizara desde su brazo a su muñeca había logrado agitar abruptamente el corazón de la conmocionada chica. Era vergonzoso e insoportable esa sensación que se había mudado en sus mejillas, enrojeciéndolas sin que pudiera hacer nada por remediarlo.- _L-Luffy…¿realmente está ocurriendo algo como esto?¿De verdad estamos caminando juntos?¿Esto es como si fuera nuestra primer cita, no es así? Aunque él no parece en lo más mínimo nervioso…Él simplemente está sonriendo, ¿será que él pueda llegar a sentirse un poco interesado en mí si continúo conviviendo con él?_

—Estoy seguro de que te gustará. Allí la carne es lo más delicioso del mundo –relataba con deleite. La comida su más grande amor de todos-.

—¿Q-Qué otras cosas te gustan además de la carne? –ni el perecimiento de la tarde, ni las numerosas y coloridas luces del Calm Belt o las miradas de los hombres que quedaban atrapados por su beldad, la distraían de las palabras de aquel chico. En ese instante él tenía toda su atención. En ese momento ella se sintió como en aquella ocasión cuando él aun sin conocerla le salvó sin tener una razón para ello. Ella había sido cautivada por esa honesta bondad y aquella cálida sonrisa-.

—Toda la comida en general…Shishishi –sinceramente no existía nada que no se engullera ese hombre de un solo bocado-.

—Es bueno que tengas un gran apetito. Comer de todo es bastante sano –continuaba diciendo ella con un tono de voz un poco más relajado, incluso sabiendo que él no la había soltado mientras continuaban avanzando velozmente entre la gente-.

—¿También te gusta la carne? –preguntó mirándole de soslayo, con una extraño aire de seriedad. ¿Es que esa pregunta merecía semejante consideraciones trascendentales?-.

—Por supuesto, especialmente cuando es acompañada por alguna deliciosa salsa o pasta. Hay muchas formas de cómo prepararla –comentó imaginando aquellos platillos con carne uno tras otro-. Quizás debería preparar algo así para el lunes, para la hora del desayuno, ¿qué te parece?¿Te gustaría comer algo así?

—¡Suena muy bien! ¡Ya quiero que sea lunes! –soltó a los cinco vientos, como si estuviera confesando su gran amor a alguien que se encontraba a miles de kilómetros de distancia de él. Aunque ese simple gesto por parte de la chica había logrado que su trote se hubiera tornando en una torrencial maratón; alguien iba a lamentarse no llevar zapatillas deportivas consigo-.

Sinceramente el viaje hasta llegar a aquel concurrido restaurante había durado un simple parpadeo. Y aunque su condición física no era mala, simplemente no podía reponerse del todo de semejante carrera. Aunque se alegraba enormemente de encontrarse al fin frente al ansiado lugar.

El exterior yacía pintado de carmesí y la enorme puerta de acero permanecía plenamente abierta, permitiendo que la clientela pasara a sus anchas y se maravillara así mismo del curioso logo del restaurante que colgaba justamente sobre el arco de la entrada.

—¿Restaurante Las Kuja? Es sin duda un nombre bastante llamativo –estipulaba la pelirroja quien permanecía de pie frente al restaurante-.

—¡Rápido tenemos que entrar! –al fin había liberado a la chica de su agarre. No obstante, eso sólo orillaba a que fuera mucho más hiperactivo que hace unos momentos atrás-.

Su mirada recorría todo el lugar sin querer dejar pasar un solo espacio. Enormes columnas al estilo romano sostenían el techo y al mismo tiempo parecían dividir el inmenso restaurante, permitiendo así acomodar de forma más simétrica las redondas y bajas mesas de cedro.

El piso era de mármol blanco, perfectamente pulido, realzando los cojinetes rojos de los que gozaban las pequeñas mesas para sentarse y disfrutar plenamente de sus alimentos. Al mismo tiempo quedó sorprendida por el suave aroma a flores que enviciaba el ambiente, así como las finas cortinas de terciopelo bermellón con dorado que yacían entre dos columnas contiguas.

Exquisitos y enormes jarrones le daban mucho más color al restaurante, permaneciendo para la admiración del público pegados a la pared, separados por un par de metros cada uno. También se apreciaban curiosos cuadros tapizando estratégicamente las paredes.

—En Calm Belt realmente existen sitios tan despampanantes como éste...-susurró impresionada. Aquel sitio era como un palacio en miniatura, majestuoso e imposible de dejar de apreciar. Era sencillamente una obra de arte-.

—¡Luffy, qué gusto verte por aquí de nuevo! –saludó animosamente aquella alta y esplendorosa rubia, una que conocía de tiempo atrás al moreno y no dudo ni un momento en acercarse a él-.

—¡Margaret! –respondió de manera efusiva al toparse con aquella vieja amiga-.

—_¿Quién…es ella? _–Shina no había observado de forma meticulosa. Apenas estaba percatándose de que en ese sitio sólo atendían llamativas y hermosas mujeres, mismas que para su molestia iban de aquí para allá con vestimentas propias de las guerreras amazonas; es decir, mostrando más piel de lo que deberían-. Hola, mucho gusto –ella simplemente no iba a permitir que esa mujer centrara su atención de lleno en Luffy-.

—¿Así que has traído a una amiga contigo? –preguntaba con amabilidad la rubia-.

—¿Podría darnos una mesa vacía? Traemos un poco de hambre y quisiéramos pedir en la brevedad posible, ya que contemplo que este sitio goza de mucha clientela. Lo cual habla muy bien de sus servicios y productos –ella podía ser tan diplomática como fuera necesario para salirse con las suyas. Un par de cosas había sacado de su padre-.

—Lo siento, me dejé llevar por ver a Luffy. Hace mucho tiempo que no nos visitaba –continuaba Margaret-.

—Lo entiendo totalmente. Cuando se tiene a un AMIGO al cual no se ha visto en mucho tiempo la nostalgia te invade, por lo que al volverlo a ver es una experiencia maravillosa. Conozco muy bien tu sentir, Margaret-chan –esa sonrisa era sorprendentemente linda, tan inocente, tan pura, como si no se escondiese nada malo detrás de ella-.

—Por favor síganme, les mostraré su mesa –sí, no había notado la maldad oculta tras aquel agradable gesto-.

Era la primera vez que estaba en un restaurante como ése, por lo que en el instante en que tomó asiento se sintió un poco extraña, especialmente por la suavidad de aquel mundo de cojines que le separaban del frío suelo.

El menú ya se encontraba en sus manos, ofreciéndoles una amplia gama de platillos, bebidas y postres.

—Vaya, hay muchas cosas. No sé qué pedir –la chica no había visto una carta tan completa y costosa en mucho tiempo-.

—Debes probar el platillo Rey Marino, es de lo mejor –indicaba el chico-.

—Si tú me lo recomiendas, lo haré. ¿Qué es lo que quieres tú?

—¡Quiero esto…y esto, y también esto! –en resumidas cuentas estaba pidiendo todo el apartado de carnes, los cuales en realidad eran el punto gordo del restaurante-.

—Luffy, eso es demasiado –le decía Margaret con cierto nerviosismo-.

—Si es lo quieres, está bien. Puedes pedir toda la carta si gustas.

—¡¿En serio?! –esas palabras eran música para Luffy. Nunca nadie le había dicho cosas tan hermosas en toda su joven vida. ¿Quién lo haría? Era suicidio-.

—¡¿Estás hablando en serio?! –la rubia estaba anonadada. Nadie hasta ese momento había pedido toda la carta. ¿Iba a poder pagar?-.

—¿Aceptan tarjetas de débito o crédito? –sí, aquellos dos mágicos trozos de plástico permanecían en la mano derecha de la pelirroja, brillando con intensidad cuales estrellas en la noche más oscura de todas. No cabía duda, ella podía pagar lo que fuera-.

—P-Por supuesto.

Ella había visto comer a su hermano por muchos años y jamás se inmutó, pero en el instante en que contempló el modo en que ese chico literalmente aspiraba lo que se ponía frente a él, empezaba a creer que su hermano mantenía una estricta y balanceada dieta a su lado.

Su comida si bien no estaba fría todavía, no iba a ser tocada en un largo rato, no hasta que saliera de aquel espasmo que compartía con el resto de las camareras que aun poseían unos cuantos platillos sobre las charolas que cargaban.

—I-Im…Impresionante…Jamás en mi vida vi alguien que comiera tanto…-Shina se mantenía totalmente estática con las pupilas vibrantes ante lo que podía considerarse como algo imposible de suceder-. ¿Cómo puede comer tanto y mantener esa figura?

—_¿Eso es lo único que le preocupa? _–pensaba Margaret, asombrada más por la reacción prácticamente nula de la pelirroja que por el apetito feroz de Luffy-.

—¡Luffy, así que has venido a verme por fin! –exclamó complacida y felizmente aquella mujer, aquella que había osado prendarse del cuello del moreno como si fueran algo, como si fueran un par de amantes que no se han visto tras largos años de distanciamiento. Aquella escena tan romántica e inocente parecía tener la capacidad de retorcerle las tripas y querer clavar aquel tenedor en algo más que su blanda cena-.

—¿Quién…se cree esta mujer? –preguntó ásperamente, sin despegar su atención ni un solo momento de la recién llegada. ¿Quién se creía que era para comportarse tan sueltamente con él?-.

Detrás del moreno se encontraba una de las mujeres más hermosas que el mundo haya tenido el placer de admirar. Y al mismo tiempo, la más peligrosa y vengativa con la que tuvieras la oportunidad de toparte. Ella era alguien que no podía ser ignorada ni siquiera por el género femenino, ya que incluso ellas caían irremediablemente enamoradas ante su avasalladora belleza.


	6. Acto 6

¡Bonjour mis pequeños y adorables lectores! Lo sé, lo sé, demoré en actualizar, pero tengo mis motivos personales/literarios que más adelante se los contaré porque de ahora sigo de lleno con ello y no me permite visualizar muchas cosas XD. El siguiente cap, no es muy largo, lo sé y me disculpo por eso, pero sé que al menos un par de sonrisas le sacará por las excentricidades y ocurrencias que se me vinieron a la mente cuando lo escribía lol. Además quiero avisar que cambiaré el tiempo de actualización de esta historia a cada 2 semanas, mismo que puede variar, reduciendo a una semana o prolongándolo, por lo que les pido paciencia y en todo caso para los que me leen y no entran muy seguido a la página, una opción es que den follow y así no estén entrando para comprobar si actualice o no (es sólo una sugerencia para que no me odien…tanto xD). Más allá de eso, ¡disfruten el capítulo!

**LadyAliceKirklad.- **¡Hola! Siempre es bueno ver rostros nuevos por aquí comentando. Me alegra que te hayas animado a dejarme un review :D Alegras mi corazoncito de melao! Espero que este sea de tu agrado igual que el anterior y no te cortes en decirme qué piensas de la historia y todo eso. Un súper abrazo y nos andamos leyendo :D

**Acto 6**

**Las pequeñas cosas que nos acercan**

El suave aroma del té de jazmín en conjunción con la impecable apariencia de aquellas magdalenas de chocolate, resultaban ser la mezcla perfecta que podía hacer que cualquier persona despertara su apetito y se dirigiera en automático a tomar una de esas deliciosas y suaves piezas de pan. Situación en la que aquel par de invitados habían sido víctimas. Aunque no iban a negarlo, el sabor se esparcía en todas sus papilas gustativas, haciéndoles probar un bocado más; era como probar por breves instantes el paraíso terrenal.

La sala era pequeña pero acogedora. Poseía el mobiliario necesario para que las visitas no se hallaran incomodas y al mismo tiempo fueran capaces de disfrutar del jardín lateral que les saludaba con un mundo de rosas blancas; unas que estaban impecablemente cuidadas.

—No sean penosos y tomen más –animaba sonriente la mujer, observando fijamente al par de jóvenes que habían arribado a su hogar hace apenas media hora atrás. Habían tomado asiento frente a ella-.

—Esto sabe realmente bien, ¿dónde lo han comprado? –preguntaba con sumo interés el pecoso. Su estómago por delante-.

—No los hemos comprado –informó Isabelle-. Son totalmente caseros. Mi hija es una especialista haciendo postres. Los ha hecho hoy temprano antes de irse a trabajar.

—Pues mis felicitaciones, realmente saben muy bien –indicaba el rubio con su taza de té entre manos. Ambos sabían que querían seguir comiendo más, pero sus modales les impedían comportarse como su hermano menor, sin vergüenza y devorando todo lo que estuviera en frente-.

—No sean tímidos, tomen más –allí estaba extendiéndoles la charola con las esponjosas magdalenas. Parecía como si les gritaran que se las comieran-.

—B-Bueno…pero solamente una más –Sabo, el más valiente de todos-.

—Gracias –el pecoso ya estaba disfrutando de aquel dulce aperitivo-.

—Deben sentirse en una ciudad bastante chica después de haber estado viviendo en el Nuevo Mundo por estos dos años, ¿no?

—Ciertamente. Pero había personas esperando por nosotros, por lo que no podíamos continuar allí, al menos no por ahora –contó el moreno-.

—Es confortable estar de vuelta en casa como en los viejos tiempos.

—Espero que disfruten mucho los años que les restan de universidad. Estoy segura de que encontrarán a muchas personas interesantes –sonrió campante. Parecía ocultar un par de cosas-.

—Y sobre lo de la ropa…

—No tienen ni qué mencionarlo –indicaba ella con toda la calma del mundo-. Considérenlo un presente adelantado –estableció con una miradita cargada de picardía-.

—Creía que comerían un poco más –la castaña había salido de la cocina, habitación ubicada a mano derecha de la sala y que conectaba con el corredor-. Incluso traía algo más para acompañar el té –la charola que llevaba entre manos lucía glamurosa gracias a las rebanadas de tarta de manzana con salsa de moras-.

—Creo que todavía podemos comer un poco más –el pecoso no podía evitar ese lado suyo que amaba a la comida sobre todas las cosas-.

—Y mientras disfrutamos de estos deliciosos postres, ¿qué les parece si les muestro este lindo álbum de fotos que encontré cuando limpiaba el ático la semana pasada? Lynn se ve tan mona en todas ellas –en sus manos yacía aquel alarmante y revelador cuaderno de fotos; sí, esos que esconden las fotografías más vergonzosas de tu infancia y que por nada del universo debían ser expuestas a la luz-.

—¡Mamá!¡No debes mostrarle eso a nadie, a NADIE! –gritó al chica intentando arrebatarle el álbum, sin éxito alguno, ya que su madre se lo había lanzado a aquel par-. _¡No puede ser verdad…!_

—Recuerdo que tenemos un par de éstos en casa –meditaba Sabo, haciendo memoria sobre esas viejas fotos de sus años de infancia-.

—Muchas de ellas fueron arruinadas por Luffy, atravesándose cuando la foto iba a ser tomada.

—Dámelo, dámelo, ¡es mío! –y ahí estaba la castaña intentando quitarle el preciado tesoro de las manos al pecoso. Sin éxito. Todos allí parecían ser demasiados escurridizos y fastidiosos-.

—Vamos Lynn, no seas penosa. ¿Qué hay de malo que tus amigos vean tus fotos de niña? A mí me parecieron de lo más tiernas, especialmente las que son de la salida de la primaria.

—Eres mi madre, por eso dices esas cosas bochornosas. Pero ellos son chicos y sé de lo que son capaces de decir –ahora su objetivo de ataque era el rubio, quien parecía igual de divertido que Ace jugando con aquel preciado álbum de fotos-.

—Parece ser que te están hablando, Ace –aquella musiquilla había inundado la habitación, indicando que había alguien lo suficientemente impaciente como para llamarle de forma intermitente-. Es toda una sorpresa tu llamada –soltó con una enorme sonrisa-. No, por el momento no me encuentro en casa, pero en un rato estaré allí.

—Puedo apostar a que se trata de una chica –soltó bromista el rubio-.

—_Al fin está sano y salvo _–suspiró la chica llena de alivio. Hasta su rostro había tomado color tras haberse hecho al fin de su preciada colección de momentos incómodos de la infancia-.

—Si nos disculpa, tenemos que irnos. Lamento que no hayamos estado mucho tiempo –habló con diplomacia el moreno tras haberse despedido de su importante llamada-.

—No se preocupen. Entiendo que tengan cosas que hacer. Igualmente ya es tarde para que estén fuera de sus casas. No duden en venir a visitarnos, ¿entendido? –aquella amable invitación no iba a ser despreciada por ninguno de los dos-.

—Por supuesto –respondieron sonrientes aquel par-.

¿Por cuánto más tiempo pensaba permanecer sentada a su lado, luciendo tan molestamente acaramelada, como si su mundo se hubiera tornado rosa y perfecto?¿Por qué motivo él no le decía nada y continuaba comiendo sin inmutarse alguna por el abrupto acercamiento?¿Es que no le importaba o era acaso que él estaba contento por ello? Cualquiera que fuera la respuesta, le enfadaba y aquella aura asesina no pasó desapercibida por las empleadas del lugar.

—_¡¿Es que no piensa marcharse de una buena vez?! La propietaria no debería comportarse de ese modo con sus clientes. Debería tener un poco más de pudor._ Tsk…

—¿No tienes hambre? –preguntaba el moreno al ver que la chica no había tocado absolutamente nada de su cena-.

—No es eso, simplemente sigue estando un poco caliente, así que no puedo comérmelo –vil mentira, ese trozo de carne estaba lo suficientemente frío como para desinflamar un golpe-.

—Todo stha…delishiosho…-él simplemente estaba feliz de la vida comiendo-.

—¿Quién se supone que eres tú? –interrogó aquella mujer, conocida por todos como la Emperatriz Boa Hancock-.

—Mi nombre es Shina, ¿y el suyo?

—Boa Hancock. Veo que eres una buena amiga de Luffy. Él siempre está rodeado de muchas personas –la primera puñalada había sido por aquel funesto término en el que había sido clasificada; la segunda vino en el instante en que tuvo el atrevimiento de acercar más su mejilla a la del moreno. ¿Cómo se podía ser tan descarada en una misma noche?-.

—Veo que se llevan muy bien. Al contemplarlos tan tranquilos, me hace recordar a mi hermano y yo cuando convivimos. La fraternidad es un sentimiento hermoso e incomparable, señorita Hancock –añadió con tono cordial y adornado por su suave pero persistente sonrisa-.

—¡¿Hermanos, has dicho?! –aquello no le daba ni la más mínima gracia. ¿Quién se creía esa extraña para hablarle de esa forma tan descarada?-. Luffy y yo poseemos una relación que va más allá de eso, estamos conectados el uno del otro –volvió a decir con voz confiada y esa mirada retadora; literalmente le decía "este hombre es mío, así que aléjate"-.

—Considerando que Luffy ama la comida por sobre todas las cosas y que usted sea dueña de un restaurante conglomerado como éste, me indica que además de fraternidad, existe esa relación imperturbable donde su acercamiento es meramente profesional –no iba a dejarse ganar, no frente a ella. Odiaba perder más que nada en el mundo-.

—Bueno, tampoco es como si una compañera de salón pudiera hacer algo al respecto. Además, ¿de dónde se supone que sacarás para pagar todo lo que mi querido Luffy se ha comido, eh señorita Shina? Si él lo quisiera podría venir a comer todos los días a mi restaurante –esas manos estaban deslizándose hacia territorio prohibido, hacia los hombros del moreno-.

—¡_Maldita sea, ella sabe muy bien por dónde golpear! _ La convivencia diaria y por largo tiempo puede desencadenar en nuevas experiencias y sentimientos. Muchas personas se han enamorado profundamente de alguno de sus compañeros de clase, incluso hay casos en que terminan casándose. ¿No es maravillosa la vida escolar? Es como estar en primavera siempre.

—Pareces ser una muchachita inteligente, pero eso no va a ser suficiente para que logres conquistar a mi amado Luffy –Shina no sabía qué odiaba más, esa manera tan cursi de mirar al moreno o que estuviera tan cerca de él como para llevar a cabo ese acercamiento tan irritante conocido como beso-.

—Soy joven aún, por lo que todavía existen muchas cosas que puedo hacer, especialmente si de conquistas se trata. No existen retos grandes para alguien como yo, Hancock. Además no sé, ¿qué pensaría la gente al verte abalanzarte sobre un menor de edad? Sé que el maquillaje y operaciones hacen maravillas en las mujeres mayores, pero no creo que debas abusar de ello, querida –el modo en que decía todo era tan inusualmente amable, como si estuviera preocupada por ella, como si en verdad no estuviera buscando un modo de romperle sus pequeñas ilusiones-.

—_¡Maldita mocosa, va a arrepentirse de meterse con Boa Hancock! Si cree que puede llegar y tomar a Luffy así como así, está totalmente equivocada. _Espero que seas capaz de llevar a cabo tu palabra, muchachita. Disfrutaré mucho el verte tragarte cada una de tus palabras.

—Las mujeres que venimos de Nede no nos rendimos fácilmente. Siempre conseguimos lo que queremos sin importar lo que tengamos que hacer para ello –puntualizó con esa mirada afilada y una enorme sonrisa. La guerra estaba declarada, por lo que ahora no quedaba más que ofrecer el mejor y más mortífero movimiento para hacerse de la reñida presa. Misma que continuaba comiendo e ignorando que esa noche él era la manzana de la discordia que llevaría caos y destrucción al mundo del Grand Line-.

No estaban sorprendidos de que la casa fuera un completo caos, sino más bien de lo calmada que se veía la persona que no formaba parte de aquella posada y que sin embargo permanecía sentada frente al televisor, como si fuera de gran trascendencia saber el pronóstico del clima de toda la semana.

A su alrededor yacían los muebles totalmente volteados, consecuencia de una persecución a pequeña escala efectuada por toda la casa. Sí, los culpables se encontraban en la segunda planta, discutiendo por trivialidades sin importancia; y al parecer continuaban arrojándose cualquier objeto contundente que estuviera a la mano.

—Mira lío que han armado esos dos –expresaba Sabo no sabiendo qué hacer, si ir a reñirles a aquel par o ponerse a limpiar antes de que Garp llegara y evitar así el derramamiento de sangre-.

—Hola, Rosse –saludó Ace haciendo un ademán, aproximándose hasta la distraída chica-.

Aquel par de zafiros resaltaban de inmediato, robando la atención de cualquiera que le mirase a la cara. Eran sencillamente hermosos y atractivos. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que el resto de su persona no poseyera su propio encanto.

Su fleco recto cubría sin problema alguno su frente; al mismo tiempo unas cuantas hebras de cabello se deslizaban alrededor de su rostro. Mientras el resto de su azabache cabellera llegaba con apuro hasta la mitad de su espalda.

Una blusa blanca de mangas largas y hombros descubiertos, y aquel pequeño chaleco negro conformaban su vestimenta superior. La sección inferior de su atuendo era una falda negra de holanes y pequeño vuelo, dándole un toque bastante femenino. Incluso se apreciaban un par de largas botas cafés llegándole unos cuantos centímetros debajo de las rodillas.

Ella en verdad era una chica bastante bonita con un muy peculiar estilo de ropa.

—No era necesario que llegaran inmediatamente después de mi llamada –dijo la chica mirando a ambos animosamente. Aquel par más el hermano menor eran sus más preciados amigos-.

—Igual debíamos volver pronto para tener tiempo de arreglar todo este embrollo –la mirada del rubio señalaba en todas las direcciones. No había ni un rincón que no estuviera a salvo del tsunami que arrasó todo en aquella casa-.

—¿Y Luffy? –preguntaba la peli negra poniéndose de pie-.

—Esa es una muy buena pregunta –señalaba Ace acariciando su mentón-. Lo mejor será que lo llame.

—¿No te apetece un pequeño postre? –preguntó con interés el rubio. No dudó en mostrarle aquella pequeña bolsa de papel que llevaba consigo; allí se encontraban las magdalenas que la madre de Lynn les había dado antes de marcharse-.

—Me agrada como suena eso –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa-.

—¿Shina?¿Pero qué es lo que haces con el móvil de Luffy?

—Lamento haber contestado, pero él no está en estado para hacerlo. Se ha quedado totalmente dormido después de que fuimos a cenar –respondió la chica-.

—¿Fueron a cenar? –Ace también parecía formar parte del club de incredulidad de Nami y Sanji-.

—Sí, pero ya hemos salido de allí. Aunque nos detuvimos en un parque cercano después de eso…Se ha quedado dormido sobre una banca.

—¿En dónde están exactamente? –el pecoso ya estaba alistándose para salir e ir por su problemático hermano-.

—Solamente dame la dirección y me encargaré de que sea llevado allí sin problema alguno –comentó la pelirroja sin apuro alguno-.

—¿Estás segura? Es peligroso que ambos anden solos a estas horas.

—No debes preocuparte por algo tan trivial como ello. Pronto llegarán a recogernos, así que no estaremos solos.

—¿Tienes dónde apuntar?

—¿Luffy de cita? No me lo puedo creer –agregaba Sabo con enorme sorpresa. Si bien sabía que había algunas chicas detrás de su hermano, jamás pensó que el día en que saliera con una llegara-.

—Bueno, digamos que es una chica bastante curiosa…-Ace al fin había acabado de darle las indicaciones y ahora estaba arreglando un poco todo el entorno-. Me sorprende que hayas regresado después de haberte mudado al Nuevo Mundo.

—Conseguí una beca completa para la universidad de aquí, por lo cual me mudé. La colegiatura en el Nuevo Mundo eran una verdadera exageración, por lo que preferí venirme aquí. Aunque de momento debo ocuparme de buscar dónde vivir.

—Si no te molesta convivir con Luffy y un par de locos, puedes quedarte aquí. Hay cuartos extras –mencionaba Ace-. ¿No lo crees Sabo?

—Dudo que haya problema con alguno de los chicos. Aquí la única que podría tener esa dificultad serías tú –ironizó el rubio-.

—¿Están seguros de ello? No es como si me molestara vivir entre varios chicos, después de todo crecí prácticamente por estos vecindarios y vaya que había niños fastidiosos por ese entonces –le era imposible esconder aquella pequeña carcajada. Por molestos se refería a Ace y compañía-.

—¿Y a qué universidad piensas asistir, Rosse? –curioseaba el pecoso, pasando de largo de la aparente ofensa hacia su persona y la de su hermano-.

—A la Universidad Kinjishi –agregó felizmente-.

—Es justamente a la misma que nosotros asistiremos –expresaron ambos hermanos al unísono-.

La vista desde aquella enorme ventana era simplemente espectacular. Podía apreciarse desde los altos rascacielos hasta las pequeñas y tintineantes luces de los coches y establecimientos. Estar a semejante altura era un privilegio del que no muchos podían gozar, no sólo por la vista panorámica, sino también por el enorme lujo del que gozaba cada minúsculo espacio de aquella habitación.

El piso era de fina y oscura madera, permitiendo que los sillones de piel tono beige resaltaran de inmediato y al mismo tiempo lucieran tremendamente elegantes, especialmente por aquella pequeña mesita de cristal que se orientaba en medio de éstos. Atrás se apreciaba una chimenea ofreciendo un poco de calor; por encima de ésta permanecía un enorme cuadro de arte abstracto.

A poca distancia de aquella escena se observaban varios muebles cargados de variados libros, todos ordenados meticulosamente para acceder a ellos de manera más efectiva. Todo allí se encontraba en perfecto limpio y en orden.

¿Pero quién podría considerar el hecho de leer a semejantes horas de la madrugada cuando se puede esperar al nuevo día para efectuar aquella simple tarea?¿Es que alguien no sentía aprecio por aquello denominado como dormir?

—No pensé que vendrías a leer después de lo que pasó –comentó una voz femenina con cierto reclamo en sus palabras. Había descendido desde la segunda planta y ahora yacía de pie justo en el último escalón de aquella escalinata de caracol-.

—No es como si pudiera combatir totalmente mi insomnio –agregó aquel hombre de mirar grisáceo. Aquellas ojeras estaban bastante marcadas bajo sus ojos, señal clara de que llevaba varias noches con algunas horas de sueño-.

—¿Acaso no es una excusa barata todo eso? Recuerdo que antes no te quejabas de semejantes predicamentos –estableció, clavando sus verdes ojos sobre el moreno que le observaba totalmente impávido, incluso cuando lo único que le aproximaba a su desnudez era aquella sabana que cubría su cuerpo-.

—Considéralo como gajes del trabajo y la edad –aquellas palabras no le perturbaron en lo más mínimo. Él continuaba con su atención puesta sobre las páginas que le ofertaban su cálido libro-.

—A veces me cuesta trabajo saber qué es lo que haces para que las mujeres sean presas de tu meticuloso arte de manipulación. A simple vista lo más destacable de ti es tu atractivo –ella ya se había encargado de sentarse frente a aquel insolente hombre, uno que prefería tomar un libro que mirar a la curvilínea y sensual mujer que yacía prácticamente a su alcance-.

—No es algo que pueda responder, eso tendrías que irles a cuestionar a cada una de ellas.

—Podrías tener razón. Pero tampoco es como si quisiera inmiscuirme sentimentalmente con un hombre tan manipulador y mordaz como tú –soltó con una frescura incomparable. Incluso sonreía ante su hiriente comentario-.

—No es como si pensara de manera diferente a ti, Nico Robin –aquella punzante mirada se clavaba en ella como un par de dagas. No podía negar que aunque aquella sonrisa estaba cargada de mordacidad y malicia, igualmente seguía resultando temiblemente encantadora-.

—Trafalgar Law, el hombre que ha sido incapaz de caer en las redes del temible amor –bromeó con cierta alegría-. O quizás eso es lo que intentas hacer ver a todos conservando este silencioso estilo de vida.

—Pareces muy confiada de tus palabras, Nico-ya. ¿Tienes algún fundamento para tales disparates? –le desafió con la mirada y ese tono de enorme mofa-.

—¿Qué son las palabras al lado de los hechos contundentes, Law? –volvió a sonreír con mucha más confianza que hace unos momentos atrás. Sobre la pequeña mesa había depositado una simple fotografía, una que había logrado el efecto deseado en el moreno. Aunque había sido prácticamente imperceptible, aquella inmutable mirada parecía haber vibrado tenuemente en el instante en que apreció el contenido que ella tan amablemente le había dado-. Has sido un tanto descuidado, cosa que me sorprende viniendo de alguien como tú.

—El más sorprendido he sido yo al ver que tienes más interés en esta farsa de relación de lo que yo podría haber imaginado –sonreía porque sabía que él poseía toda la razón. Siempre adoraba tenerla y en estos casos no era la excepción-.

—Es más bien mi sentido de la curiosidad el que me motiva a saber cómo es esa chica. Alguien capaz de domesticarte merece ser estudiada a fondo –ella podía ser igual o más satírica que el mismo Trafalgar Law-.


	7. Acto 7

¡Holaaaa a todos! Sí, se preguntarán qué hago por aquí un miércoles por la tarde, lo sé, pero la respuesta es muy simple LOL Acá en México hoy se celebra el Día del Niño, por lo que decidí adelantar capítulo para que pudieran tener un pequeño presente escrito de mi persona, si es que ya son grandes como yo y no les han obsequiado ni un méndigo dulce por el niño que todos llevamos dentro :'D Por lo que espero que lo disfruten o Al menos espero sacarles un par de carcajadas con mis ocurrencias para este capítulo. Sin más, a leer y no se olviden de comentarme *-* Se agradece muchísimo! Y nos vemos en otras dos semanitas! Matta ne :3

**Acto 7**

**Nuestros días escolares: En busca de buenos recuerdos**

Se habían detenido por varios minutos, ignorando por completo los murmullos de todos los estudiantes que pasaban a su lado, quienes seguramente burlándose del repentino asombro de aquel grupo de chicos. ¿Pero cómo no estar en semejante estado de shock cuando se topaba con algo que excedía a lo monumental y caía prácticamente en lo absurdo? Lo que estaban apreciando no era una universidad común y corriente, era literalmente una metrópoli refugiada en aquel sitio llamado Grand Line. Era simplemente una reverenda locura.

Altas bardas rodeando el inmenso territorio escolar y aquel enrejado negro que recordaba a las puertas de los místicos castillos medievales como el humilde portón de entrada que permitía a los estudiantes acceder a aquel mundo de prestigio y conocimiento.

No era sorpresa que los jardines fueran impresionantes y perfectamente cuidados. Incluso existían numerosos árboles de cerezo dándoles una amena bienvenida. Más allá de donde su vista era capaz de admirar se escondían un par de jardines de rosas. Alguien parecía tener un gusto exquisito para las edificaciones escolares.

Frente a ellos se encontraba el edificio principal, mismo por el cual debían atravesar todos los estudiantes sin importar el campus o carrera al que pertenecieran. Después de todo allí se encontraban los casilleros, el comedor, la biblioteca y las salas de estudio.

—¡Esto es monstruosamente enorme!¡¿Seguros que estamos en el sitio adecuado?! –soltó con una impresión la pelinegra quien simplemente no se creía que ese sitio tan pomposo fuera su futura universidad-.

—La dirección simplemente no puede estar mal –agregaba Sabo mirando el folleto de la universidad Kinjishi que llevaba consigo-.

—De ser la universidad correcta, sería una verdadera locura no perderse en este tremendo sitio.

—Deduzco por sus rostros que ustedes deben ser los alumnos transferidos de los que tanto he escuchado hablar por el director, ¿no es verdad? –justo en la escalinata que los conducía hacia el interior de aquel monstruoso edificio, yacía aquel hombre con una enorme sonrisa-.

El que se tratase de un hombre de gran talla era lo de menos, especialmente cuando se le veía el enorme parecido físico que poseía con un mimo, misma razón por la que cara estaba totalmente blanca con líneas moradas cerca de su rostro. Incluso su alborotado cabello añil poseía un par de tobas a cada lado de la cabeza.

Llevaba puesta una bufanda polka bastante grande de color índigo con puntos amarillos, zapatos negros con rayas del mismo tono que su accesorio superior y un overol de la misma tonalidad bastante ridículo para un hombre de su edad. Y para rematar llevaba puesta una bata blanca.

—Soy el profesor Indigo. Por órdenes del director he venido a recibirlos para darles su recorrido por nuestras humildes instalaciones –informaba, siendo incapaz de controlar sus manos, logrando hacer un par de mímicas para hacerles llegar el mensaje del mismo modo-.

—M-Muchas gracias –comentó Rosse mirando al atento profesor. ¿Todos los maestros de aquella universidad serían así de bizarros?-.

—Por favor acompáñenme, yo les aclararé cualquier duda que surja durante el recorrido –no es que les molestara caminar, sino lo que empezaba causarles tanto incomodidad y fastidio era el sonido flatulento que hacían los zapatos de aquel hombre tras cada paso que daba-.

—_Sus zapatos…suenan ridículamente estúpidos…¿Es que no le importa que nadie piense que realmente ha sido él y no sus zapatos? _–el pecoso simplemente prefería mirar el lustroso piso que le sostenía. Todo estaba muy bien cuidado-.

—_¿Es que no se ha dado cuenta de que sus zapatos hacen ese ruido?¿No le molesta?¿Lo hace a posta? _–los celestes ojos de la chica admiraban con impresión las largas filas de casillas del alumnado. Ese sitio era más amplio cuando se miraba desde el interior-.

—Disculpa, profesor Indigo –pidió la palabra Sabo-. ¿Es que aquí todos los alumnos deben guardar sus pertenencias antes de dirigirse a su campus? Es decir, ¿es obligatorio?

—Exactamente joven. Es necesario que los alumnos guarden en sus casillas sus libros de texto para que no carguen excesivamente. Es por el bienestar de ustedes.

—Toda esta planta está literalmente destinada a los casilleros –soltó Rosse al no contemplar más que lo antes mencionado y a los alumnos sacando todo lo necesario para sus clases-.

—En el segundo piso encontramos el comedor comunitario. Los menús varían de acuerdo al día y el mes del año, para que el alumnado pueda degustar diferentes platillos. Toda la comida es preparada por cocineros prestigiosos, por lo que no se angustien por el sabor –informó con emoción el loco científico-.

—Eso suena bastante bien –Ace estaba impaciente por degustar el menú de hoy-.

—Imagino que se puede acceder al comedor desde otros lados, ¿no es así? –cuestionaba con interés Rosse. Simplemente no quería perderse-.

—Existen tres entradas hacia el comedor desde el lado posterior de este edificio. Una ala este, oeste y norte, permitiendo así que los campus se comuniquen con esta área –continuaba con la afanosa charla. Ahora ya habían ascendido a la segunda planta, disponiéndose a acceder al solitario comedor-.

Allí nada parecía haber sido hecho escatimando presupuesto. No señor, ese comedor era digno de cualquier persona ricachona. Numerosas mesas perfectamente alineadas y la sección establecida para servir el almuerzo. Vaya que era espacioso y épicamente limpio.

Ahora podían ver las tres puertas que había mencionado el profesor. No demorarían en atravesar una de ellas. El momento de conocer otra sección del aparatoso lugar había llegado.

—Nuestra biblioteca es una de las más completas dentro del Grand Line, por no decir que es la mejor de todas –señalaba lleno de orgullo el hombre-. Dentro de la misma podemos hallar secciones para que el estudiante estudie en total silencio.

—Increíble…-murmuraba la oji azul de golpe. Aquel mundo de libros era sencillamente hermoso-.

Estanterías repletas de libros desde Economía hasta Historia Universal. Aquel sitio era el lugar perfecto para los amantes de la lectura y los ratones de biblioteca. Incluso al lado de la escalera que les permitió el acceso yacían más estantes de libros. Esa universidad era la total locura.

—¿A dónde llevan las otras dos puertas? –preguntaba el rubio, el único que denotaba interés por esa zona de estudio además de la pelinegra. Ace, él consideraba un tanto absurdo darle tanta importancia a una biblioteca-.

—Al resto de la biblioteca –indicó Indigo mirando detenidamente a su pequeño grupo de estudiantes-. Saliendo de aquí podemos toparnos con los campus. Esta universidad cuenta con el Campus de Ciencias Químicas, Ciencias Biológicas y Ciencias Básicas.

—Esta universidad va a ser una locura total, chicos –sonrió animosamente Sabo. Ya se imaginaba en qué tipo de locuras iban a meterse a partir de ese momento-.

—Ya que les he dado el recorrido principal, los llevaré ahora mismo con el director.

La dirección y todo el órgano administrativo de la universidad se hallaba para asombro de los tres chicos en el tercer piso. Sí, existía una escalera adicional que conducía hacia aquel mundo, solamente que permanecía bien oculta entre los casilleros del fondo.

La oficina del director no podía ser menos sofisticada y glamurosa que el resto de la escuela. Claro que no, allí la palabra modestia se había arrojado por la ventana desde que aquel director se hizo cargo de aquella universidad.

Un piso de mármol blanco y negro era sublime, logrando que luciera ese largo y pulcro escritorio de madera; mismo que constaba de lo básico para permitirle al director llevar a cabo sus tareas. Aunque lo que más les sorprendía era que tanto el techo como las paredes fueran de cristal reforzadas gracias al sólido metal, quien recreaba meticulosos pentágonos, creando un efecto único y llamativo.

Para su suerte o desgracia el director se encontraba sentado en aquella alta silla de cuero, girado hacia la pared, dándoles la espalda a los recién llegados alumnos. Parecía estar admirando aquel largo cuadro de su persona.

—Buenos días, director Shiki –las mujeres a veces mucho más valientes que los hombres-.

—Buenos días, queridos alumnos míos –al fin aquel hombre se giró hacia ellos, para saludarles-.

Vestía con ropas tradicionales japonesas, luciendo mucho más solemne que ninguno otro. A la vez alrededor de su cintura se postraba una gruesa cadena de oro, indicativo de su riqueza y status social.

Su piel morena contrastaba con sobre manera con su largo y dorado cabello. Aunque era algo que pasaba a segundo término cuando se apreciaba que sus dos piernas habían sido sustituidas por largas y peligrosas espadas, así mismo había algo extraño incrustado en su cabeza.

—Sabo, Ace y Rosse, ¿no es verdad? –decía al tiempo que pasaba su mirada sobre ellos en ese mismo orden-. Sean bienvenidos a mi humilde universidad –de sencilla no tenía ni el nombre-.

—Agradecemos este recibimiento –expresó Sabo con modestia-. Siempre es un dolor de cabeza que alumnos lleguen a mitad del curso.

—Son eventualidades a las que tenemos que acostumbrarnos. Pero considerando que son chicos que han llegado aquí totalmente becados, no debo preocuparme porque pronto se acoplen con el resto de sus compañeros.

—Que de eso no le quede la más remota duda, director Shiki –esbozó felizmente una sonrisa la pelinegra-.

—Medicina, Negocios Internacionales y Química, ¿no es verdad? –ellos simplemente asintieron-. Haré que Indigo los lleve a su campus correspondiente para que puedan tomar sus clases de inmediato-.

¿Cuántas lágrimas habían sido derramadas cuando el alumnado contempló los funestos resultados obtenidos en la evaluación sorpresa del profesor Baldassare de la semana pasada?¿Cuántos tendrían que limpiar cada rincón de la preparatoria haciendo uso de un mísero cepillo de dientes?¿Es que las cosas podían tornarse mucho más miserables?

—¡De ninguna manera! –espetó con pavor Usopp, apretando con fuerza aquella mísera hoja que había marcado su destino-.

—Déjame adivinar…no sacaste el porcentaje necesario…-comentaba la pelirroja. Ella tampoco había pasado la prueba-.

—Es vergonzoso que solamente un alumno haya obtenido una calificación adecuada –señalaba Baldassare con un carácter de pocos amigos. No sabían qué les daba más miedo, esa mirada propia de un asesino a sueldo o el modo en que decía las cosas, tan escalofriantemente calmado-.

—El chico que pasó la prueba sin duda debe ser un verdadero genio…Estoy seguro que estas preguntas son de nivel de maestría –chisteaba el narizón releyendo cada una de las preguntas. Aquel profesor era la perversión embebida en negro-.

—Preocúpate por eso después….¿Tenemos que hacer lo que él dice, no?¿No se supone que lo que nos exige está penado por la ley? –la mirada de Shina sencillamente no podía creerse ese 46 obtenido en la prueba. Sus calificaciones siempre habían sido impecables-.

—No creo que a Baldassare sensei le importen esas cosas –chilló el moreno-.

—Shishishi…¿Qué es lo que les pasa a ustedes dos? Tienen mala cara. ¿No comieron? –miró a los dos con confusión. Él no entendía su dolor-.

—¡Imbécil! –le gritoneaba Usopp señalándolo con la mirada-. ¡Tendremos que quedarnos después de clase a limpiar la escuela!

—¡Suena divertido! –el moreno siempre le veía el lado positivo a prácticamente todo-.

—¿Cuánto obtuviste Luffy? –preguntó con sumo interés la pelirroja-.

—Sesenta –soltó mostrándoles aquel número en un lindo tono carmesí-.

—¡Si serás idiota, cabeza hueca! No es un sesenta, es un noventa –no se puede empezar bien la semana sin un par de suaves golpes a tu gran amigo del alma. Ahí estaba Luffy, inconsciente sobre su pupitre tras la amorosa lluvia de golpes-.

—Estoy impresionada de esto –Shina simplemente no se esperaba que el alumno que había pasado fuera su pequeño y sonriente moreno-. Es un genio…_Creo que lo quiero más que antes…_

—Estoy seguro de que hizo trampa. Él no puede haber sacado una nota tan buena…-mascullaba Usopp examinando cada una de las respuestas del examen. Odiaba admitirlo, pero estaban correctas, quizás mal escritas, pero correctas al fin y al cabo-.

—¿Acaso está dudando de mi forma de evaluar, joven Usopp? –Baldassare tenía un excelente oído. También ayudaba el hecho de que pocos tenían los pantalones para hablar en su clase-.

—¡P-Por…supuesto que no, Baldassare sensei! –el miedo, ese bendito sentimiento que te hace parecer retrasado mental-.

—El joven Mugiwara ha sido la única persona que parece apreciar el contenido de mi materia. Ustedes, parásitos de la sociedad, deberían aprender de él –arriba la motivación estudiantil-.

—_¿Está seguro de sus palabras? _–Usopp miraba de reojo al moreno, uno que parecía muy feliz iluminando el libro de Historia Universal. Alguien como él no podía ser ni llamado por asomo como estudiante regular-.

—_Luffy ha sido el único sobresaliente del examen de Baldassare-sensei. Debería pedirle sus notas para estudiar para los próximos exámenes _–el amor es ciego, pero a veces se pasa de listo-.

—_Ya quiero que sea pronto la hora del desayuno _ -su simple mentecita ya estaba imaginándose los manjares que compraría hoy en la cafetería-.

Aquel mágico momento del día al fin había llegado. La hora del almuerzo era la mejor parte de la escuela, al menos para un curioso y despistado moreno que se movía con enorme habilidad y sigilo entre la multitud de alumnos que luchaban por comprar lo más delicioso y fresco de todo.

A varios metros de distancia de allí se posaban sus amigos con sus respectivas cajas de obento sobre la mesa. Solamente estaban esperando a que Luffy regresara para iniciar la faene de alimentarse.

—Y esto es todos los días –bufaba Nami con molestia. A veces no estaba de humor para tolerar los juegos de Luffy, muchos de los cuales surgían cuando el momento de la comida llegaba-.

—Me sorprende que ustedes se hallan conocido el sábado –comentaba Lynn mirando tanto a Vivi, Nami y Shina-. Bueno, era cuestión de tiempo.

—De modo que ustedes dos son amigas de la infancia –indicaba la peli azul-.

—Podría decirse que somos casi como hermanas –señalaba Shina, arrimando a la pobre chica hacia su persona en el momento en que le rodeó el cuello con su brazo izquierdo-.

—Oye. ¿ayer todo salió bien? –peguntó seriamente Nami-.

—¿Por qué lo mencionas? Yo me divertí mucho. _Exceptuando a la entrometida mujer que no quitaba sus horribles manos de Luffy. _

—Pues por la cuenta, seguramente todo salió demasiado…caro –Vivi no estaba errada, de hecho, pegó justo en el blanco-.

—Solamente pidió todo el menú del restaurante –comentó con una sonrisa. Aquel simple comentario hizo escupir a las pobres chicas lo poco que habían bebido de agua. Malvada manía de decir cosas impactantes en los momentos menos oportunos-.

—Tu padre va a pegar un grito en el cielo cuando vea el estado de cuenta de este mes –agregaba Lynn con una sonrisita-.

—Haré que culpen a mi hermano de ser necesario –habló con el más grande cinismo del mundo-.

—Igual no puedo creer que alguien como tú haya invitado a salir a alguien como él –la mirada de Nami se estampó de lleno en el moreno, mismo que se sentó a su lado y "comía" en total silencio lo que había ido a comprar a la cafetería-.

—No veo que haya nada de malo en ello –ya había destapado su delicioso almuerzo. Mismo que constaba de arroz blanco, sopa de miso con algas y cebolla, y salmón asado. Tenía una excelente pinta-.

—Tiene muy buena apariencia –felicitaba Vivi-. ¿Lo has hecho tú misma?

—Así es. Desde pequeña aprendí a hacerme cargo de mí misma en lo que se refiere a las tareas domésticas –relataba con normalidad-.

—Suena algo bastante impresionante para una chica adinerada como tú –dictaminaba Nami con sorpresa-. Aunque no comprendo, ¿por qué Luffy tiene una caja de obento igual a la tuya?

—Eso es porque prometí traerle de desayunar todos los días. Él dice que sabe muy bien, así que bueno yo…-expresó con pena. Aunque había iniciado su declaración muy valerosa al final terminó sintiendo ese horrendo sentimiento llamado vergüenza, especialmente cuando el moreno le veía con su impecable sonrisa-.

—No me jod….-a Nami casi se le caía la mandíbula contra la mesa. ¿Esa chica estaba bien de su cabecita?-.

—Sí, ella realmente parece estar interesada en él –sonrió alegremente Vivi. Ella sentía un enorme aprecio por Luffy, por lo que saber que había una chica capaz de quererlo sin importarle nada, le llenaba de dicha-.

—¡Ha estado realmente sabroso! –comentó satisfecho el moreno. Su caja de obento estaba totalmente vacía-.

—Me alegra escuchar eso, Luffy –Shina no podía estar más que complacida. Había valido la pena levantarse un par de horas antes para dedicarse por completo a la cocina-.

—En verdad que no entiendo a las mujeres….-suspiraba Usopp observando la escena, que de no ser por Luffy que no se daba color de nada, sería un clásico momento de romance estudiantil. Todo era demasiado rosa alrededor de la pelirroja-.

—Seguramente lo dices por Kaya, ¿verdad? –soltó sin escrúpulo alguno Nami con una sonrisita triunfal en sus labios. El pobre chico no habrá escupido ningún líquido, pero si había estado a punto de ahogarse con lo que masticaba. Si las cosas seguían así, alguien moriría inevitablemente en el transcurso de la charla-.

—¡Claro que no! Además ella y yo somos...simples amigos de la infancia…-si el tartamudeo no confirmaba las sospechas, el sonrojo en sus mejillas terminaba de develar la obvia verdad-.

—El amor parece estar en el aire –comentaba la castaña jugueteando con su manzana. Ésta iba de un lado a otro de la mesa-.

—Suena como si no fuera algo bueno –bromeaba la peli azul mirando con cierta expectación a la chica-.

—No es que sea algo malo, simplemente que es extraño…No se cómo definirlo.

—¿Acaso no te interesa nadie Lynn? –cuestionaba Shina a su vieja amiga-.

—Hasta donde soy consciente no –dijo antes de darle una mordida a su saludable fruta-. ¿Y ustedes dos, tienen a alguien en particular a quien darles obento como Shina?

—¡Lynn! –le gritó apenada-.

—Pues en realidad no –el semblante de desinterés de Nami por el tema apoyaba la hipótesis de que ningún hombre llenaba sus expectativas, en todos los sentidos habidos y por haber-.

—Por el momento no hay nadie que me atraiga del mismo modo que tú, Shina –especificaba la peli azul-.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde está ese pequeño? –la pelirroja se refería al callado y tímido Chopper-.

—En la universidad –aclaró Lynn-.

—¡¿En la universidad?! Pero si es muy joven.

—Es un genio en la medicina, por lo que se saltó grados. Razón por la que ahora está en la universidad cursando medicina –Nami estaba muy orgullosa de su pequeño amigo. Él siempre había sido increíblemente listo y ahora se hallaba estudiando lo que más amaba-.

—Impresionante.

—¿Y ahora a qué se debe todo ese ruido? –Lynn no fue la única en colocar su mirada hacia el centro del comedor, al parecer estaba llevándose a cabo una pequeña riña verbal, auspiciada por nada menos que un querido conocido del grupo, al menos así lo era para uno de ellos-.

—_¡¿Kid, pero qué cojones estás haciendo ahora?! No llevamos ni dos días aquí y ya tienes tu pandilla de maleantes…¡Estúpido hermano mío!_

—¡¿Ese no es Scratchmen Appo de 3-D?! –exclamó Usopp con temor. Todos sabían que ese chico significaba problemas-.

—Oye, ¿pero quién es él? –se escuchó a algunas mesas de donde Shina y los otros se encontraban-.

—Es el recién llegado, Eustass Kid de 3-E –informaba otro estudiante-. He escuchado que es muy fuerte y ha estado poniendo en su lugar a los más fuertes de por aquí.

—¿Te crees muy fuerte, no es verdad? –masculló burlonamente Appo. A Kid le era imposible no reírse en su cara al contemplar el corte tan ridículo que el moreno poseía. Literalmente su rostro le gritaba que le insultase en la brevedad posible-.

—No tengo por qué perder el tiempo con sujetos enclenques como tú que se van jactando por allí de sus supuestas proezas –su sonrisa mordaz estaba llena de satisfacción. Amaba hacer enfadar a sus contrincantes, orillarles a cometer el primer movimiento y atestarles el tiro de gracia-.

—Si tienen asuntos que arreglar, háganlo afuera, no aquí –allí estaba ese alto y robusto, Killer. El más reciente amigo de Kid. Habían compaginado magníficamente bien desde que se dirigieron la palabra, curiosamente para iniciar una pelea. Los golpes también unen a las personas-.

—No te metas en esto, Killer –masculló con malhumor el pelirrojo. La intervención de su amigo, así como la cara de estúpido de Appo, le estaban cabreando-.

—¿Acaso necesitas de niñera que te cuide, Kid? –dijo con toda la saña del mundo. Quería pelea, estaba claro-.

—La niñera no es para mí, sino para ti Appo –contraatacó-. Deberías estar agradecido, gracias a Killer no saldrás lastimado. Aunque debo admitir que sería divertido verte lloriquear un poco –él no iba a callarse lo que pasara por su mente-. Te has ahorrado una vergüenza –ese comentario fue la última gota que derramó la escasa paciencia del moreno. Empezaba a odiar al pelirrojo, al punto que no le importaba armar todo un espectáculo allí mismo-.

—Si eres tan bueno como dices, dudo que te importe demostrármelo, ¿no es verdad…gallina? –esa simple y absurda palabra había hecho que los pasos de despedida del pelirrojo se cortaran de lleno. No iba a permitir que nadie se burlara de él; haría que se tragara sus palabras una a una-.

—No tendrás quejas cuando acabe contigo, idiota. Incluso podría arreglarte esa ridícula cara que tienes, quizás así no te veas como un total imbécil retrasado –las chispas literalmente emergían en el momento en que aquel par de miradas se cruzaban. La colisión no demoraría en ocurrir-.

—_¡Hermano idiota, hermano idiota, hermano idiota! A partir de ahora negaré que tengo un hermano tan retrasado como tú._

—Estoy segura que Kid ganará, ¿qué apuestas Usopp?

—Yo voy por Appo. Apostemos el almuerzo de la semana, ¿te parece?

—Trato hecho, Usopp –ya hasta habían pactado en un apretón de manos-. Que gane el mejor.

—Al menos alguien aquí le tiene fe a Kid –decía Shina con toda la vileza del mundo-.

—_Tú deberías ser la persona que más confianza debería tener en él…._-suspiró Lynn resignada. Esos dos jamás se llevarían bien-.

Las ovaciones ya estaban siendo lanzadas en todas direcciones. Todos tenían a su favorito y las apuestas no se hicieron esperar. Debían admitir que ese acontecimiento era lo único emocionante que había ocurrido en todo el día, por lo que la audiencia estudiantil estaba eufórica. Era como ver un torneo de luchas profesionales en vivo y a todo color.

—¡Vamos Appo, enséñale quién manda!

—¡Kid, no te dejes intimidar por un pelmazo como ése, lo único que sabe es hablar!

—¡Kid, Kid, Kid! –resopló aquel nombre por todo el sitio-.

—¡Appo, Appo, Appo! –coreaba otro grupo de alumnos. El ambiente estaba que ardía-.


End file.
